


The Day that Deathwing came

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, F/M, Het, Lemon, Stomach Deformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: Monster Hunter World!AU ispirata alla questline di Behemoth. Thrall riceve una richiesta di aiuto da una delle altre assistenti di Astera riguardo ad avvistamenti di alcune strane creature nelle Guglie Selvagge. Dopo aver salvato un bizzarro wyvern nero e il suo medaglione dalle curiose proprietà magiche, Thrall si ritroverà invischiato in un imbarazzante incidente con la sua partner mentre all’orizzonte si profila un’altra caccia da cui dipenderà la sopravvivenza di tutto il Nuovo Mondo.





	The Day that Deathwing came

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il [Big Bang Italia #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/bbi9/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). Il [gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015304) è gentilmente offerto da [XShadeShinra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra), che ringrazio per il bellissimo disegno! <3  
>  **Wordcount:** 17'775 ([wordcounter](https://www.landedifandom.net/contaparole/))

Era appena cominciata un'altra intensa giornata di caccia nel Nuovo Mondo. Il sole era sorto da poche ore sull'orizzonte ma presso Astera tutti erano già affaccendati nelle loro incombenze per il nuovo giorno.  
Thrall, ormai soprannominato da tutti "la Stella della Quinta", si era alzato di buon’ora anche quella mattina, aveva indossato l'armatura e recuperato il suo immancabile martello per poi recarsi verso la bacheca situata al secondo piano dell'insediamento - appena fuori della forgia - per controllare se erano disponibili delle nuove missioni di caccia oltre alle sue solite taglie.  
Purtroppo non c'era niente di particolare, per cui aveva deciso che sarebbe andato a cacciare qualche esemplare di Drago Anziano per potenziare ulteriormente le sue armature e il suo arsenale. Il Nuovo Mondo pullulava di pericoli sempre nuovi e lui doveva essere pronto a fronteggiarli al meglio delle sue possibilità. Stava per accettare l'ennesima taglia di caccia ad una Lunastra - l'ultimo Drago Anziano che aveva trovato il modo di attraversare l'oceano per raggiungere quel continente lontano - quando udì una voce femminile piena d'affanno chiamarlo: «Thrall! Aspetta, per favore!».  
L'Orco si volse, perplesso dal richiamo: era la prima volta che sentiva quella voce dopo moltissimo tempo. In realtà nemmeno si ricordava bene dove l'avesse udita per la prima volta.  
Non vide nessuno corrergli incontro nonostante fosse sicuro di non essersi sognato la voce di poco prima. La sua esitazione fu solo momentanea: al margine del suo campo visivo colse un movimento e fu su di esso che si concentrò.  
C'era una Nobile Oscura che si era fermata in cima alle scale che portavano alla forgia. Era china in avanti e si stava appoggiando con ambedue le mani alle gambe completamente nude mentre ansimava vistosamente. Indossava solo una esile tunica viola dotata di cappuccio, molto scollata e vistosa, che terminava in una gonna corta con un drappo di tessuto che le ricadeva a coprirle la zona libera tra le cosce snelle. Dai lati del cappuccio sbucavano un paio di lunghe orecchie quasi orizzontali che terminavano con le punte rivolte verso l'alto. Due lunghi ciuffi di capelli bianchi le sfuggivano dal cappuccio, adagiandosi sulle spalle esili.  
A guardarla meglio, Thrall trovò in lei una figura familiare, anche se continuava a non rammentare dove l'avesse già incrociata.  
«Ehi, tutto bene?» domandò l'Orco senza pensarci troppo su, avvicinandosi all'Elfa dall'incarnato viola e poggiandole delicatamente una mano sulla schiena, picchiettando piano in corrispondenza delle scapole. Da solo il suo palmo bastava a coprire quasi per intero la scarsa ampiezza della sua schiena e la sua corporatura era talmente snella che temeva che se l'avesse colpita troppo forte avrebbe potuto mandarla in pezzi come una statua di cristallo.  
«Hai... bisogno di qualcosa?».  
Dopo alcuni secondi di respiri brevi e rumorosi, la Nobile Oscura parve riprendersi dallo sforzo fisico appena compiuto - era palesemente non allenata a salire una enorme rampa di scale di corsa - e sollevò lo sguardo per incrociare quello di Thrall. Quando i loro occhi si trovarono, un nome si impadronì della mente del cacciatore.  
«... Thalyssra?» chiamò, e non senza porsi il dubbio di aver sbagliato persona.  
La diretta interpellata gli rivolse un sorriso, il che fece presagire all'Orco che anche per quella volta era scampato ad una enorme ed imbarazzante gaffe.  
«Ormai sei una leggenda di Astera, mi sorprende che ti ricordi ancora di me» ammise l'Elfa in tono piuttosto ilare «Ti ho cercato dappertutto, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Ero insieme alla mia compagna di caccia alle Guglie Selvagge quando improvvisamente siamo state raggiunte all'accampamento da alcune strane creaturine che non ho mai visto prima né nel Nuovo né nel Vecchio Mondo».  
Thrall sbatté perplesso le palpebre: era la prima volta che sentiva parlare di creature che violavano apertamente il perimetro di uno degli accampamenti. Non era mai accaduto prima ed il solo pensiero che potesse diventare un'abitudine anche per i mostri che aveva già affrontato in passato gli fece temere il peggio per la sua assistente. Non poteva permettere che Jaina si facesse male accompagnandolo a caccia.  
Doveva fermare quelle misteriose creature prima che si diffondessero dalle Guglie Selvagge negli altri ecosistemi del Nuovo Mondo, altrimenti sarebbero potuti diventare un problema per tutti i cacciatori - oltre che per gli assistenti.  
«Tu stai bene? E la tua compagna?» indagò l'Orco in tono improvvisamente apprensivo.  
«Stiamo bene» gli garantì Thalyssra «Ma dobbiamo tornare lì. Tu sei la Stella della Quinta, forse sei l'unico in grado di capire cosa ci facciano qui quelle creaturine e come siano arrivate fino alle Guglie...».  
La sua ultima affermazione suonava molto come una disperata richiesta di aiuto e Thrall non poteva di certo tirarsi indietro. Aveva affrontato i Draghi Anziani e persino il mostro natio del Nuovo Mondo, lo Xeno'jiiva, per cui era suo dovere intervenire laddove gli altri cacciatori parevano non essere in grado di fare niente o quasi.  
«D'accordo, vi accompagnerò alle Guglie» disse deciso «Ma prima datemi il tempo di prepararmi come si deve...».  
La Nobile Oscura annuì.  
«Ma certo. Raggiungimi al piano inferiore quando sarai pronto e partiremo insieme...» ciò detto, Thalyssra si allontanò da lui con un gesto di saluto della mano e poi si apprestò a scendere di nuovo le scale, lasciando l'Orco di nuovo solo.  
A questo punto non rimaneva altro da fare che prepararsi; così Thrall si diresse verso la mensa, situata al terzo piano di Astera. Aveva saltato la colazione appositamente per poter poi mangiare qualcosa di adatto al tipo di caccia che avrebbe dovuto affrontare, specialmente considerato che se avesse fatto doppia colazione probabilmente la sua resa sul campo non sarebbe stata poi così brillante.  
Fece dietrofront e si diresse verso la mensa. Nessun altro lo chiamò né gli propose missioni dell'ultimo secondo, per cui nel giro di alcuni minuti arrivò a destinazione.  
Non c'erano molti altri abitanti di Astera ad occupare i tavoli. La maggior parte dormiva ancora a quell'ora o era già fuori a cacciare. Thrall si avvicinò al tavolo a mezzaluna dietro il quale si trovava lo Chef Miauscoloso, già impegnato a preparare pietanze.  
Si avvicinò a quest’ultimo e lo salutò con la mano, quindi ordinò la specialità del giorno. Fece per sedersi quando vide con la coda dell'occhio la testa bionda della sua assistente, Jaina Proudmoore, apparire in cima alle scale. Aveva l'espressione di chi stava ancora dormendo almeno in parte e pareva non essersi ancora accorta di lui.  
Thrall si raddrizzò di colpo e le andò incontro senza pensarci due volte, fermandosi in cima alle scale per salutarla.  
«Buongiorno. Dormito bene?» disse un po' impacciato, rivolgendole un sorriso.  
Jaina si concesse uno sbadiglio prima di sorridere a sua volta - seppur con cipiglio un po' ebete - per poi rispondere: «Buondì. Più che dormito bene avrei voluto dormire di più...».  
Thrall le offrì una mano rivestita dal guanto dell'armatura.  
«Facciamo colazione insieme? Dovrei parlarti...» disse l'Orco in tono gentile.  
La ragazza Umana appoggiò la mano esile sul palmo enorme del suo accompagnatore e si lasciò guidare verso il tavolo cui solitamente sedeva per la maggior parte del giorno a consultare i suoi appunti sui mostri del Vecchio e Nuovo Mondo e trascrivere nuove ricette con gli ingredienti che si trovavano nelle varie regioni di quel continente. Si accomodarono al tavolo, nonostante le rocce rimodellate a formare delle sedie fossero un po' troppo piccole per il fondoschiena di Thrall.  
Jaina sbadigliò di nuovo e si stropicciò gli occhi mentre domandava: «Di cosa volevi parlarmi?».  
L'Orco le raccontò del breve incontro con Thalyssra, spiegandole anche di essere intenzionato a venire a capo della faccenda il più in fretta possibile. L'Umana ascoltò in silenzio finché non ebbe terminato il racconto e a quel punto uno paio di Felyne cuochi della mensa si avvicinarono al tavolo trasportando un grosso vassoio di metallo sul quale si trovavano un piatto largo pieno zeppo di cibo - Jaina riuscì a distinguere delle uova, grosse strisce di pancetta leggermente dorate e alcune frittate in mezzo a carne di varia natura - e un piatto di proporzioni decisamente più modeste su cui erano adagiati una teiera, una tazzina e dei biscotti.  
La ragazza prese il piatto meno abbondante mormorando un ringraziamento ai Felyne, quindi lasciò che Thrall venisse servito. Una volta che furono di nuovo da soli, si versò del tè caldo e chiese: «Che tipo di creaturine erano? Magari Thalyssra non è così ben informata sulla fauna del Nuovo Mondo da saperle riconoscere...».  
L'Orco aveva iniziato a mangiare di buona lena, infilzando un paio di strisce di pancetta insieme ad una mezza frittata e portandosele alla bocca. Quando la sua assistente gli pose il quesito, lui sgranò di colpo gli occhi ed assunse un'espressione imbarazzata che Jaina trovò decisamente buffa. Si trattenne dal ridere nascondendo la metà inferiore del viso dietro la sua tazzina di tè e rimase in attesa della sua replica.  
Thrall finì di masticare il boccone frettolosamente per poi risponderle in tono mortificato: «Io... ecco, non gliel'ho chiesto. Non ci ho pensato...».  
Jaina lo fissò per un attimo, poi scosse il capo con fare esasperato, facendo sentire l'Orco ancora più sciocco di quanto non si sentisse già.  
«E vorresti uscire a caccia di creature ignote con tanta leggerezza?» lo rimproverò l'Umana, scoccandogli uno sguardo scettico.  
Thrall appoggiò entrambe le posate sul bordo del piatto e mormorò: «Ehm... non è quello che ho sempre fatto?».  
Ora che glielo faceva notare, aveva perfettamente ragione. Erano arrivati lì per conto della Commissione di Ricerca proprio per vedere quali altri mostri avessero nidificato in quel continente lontano oltre ai Draghi Anziani emigrati durante le loro periodiche traversate. Nessuno li aveva mai ragguagliati sul tipo di creature in cui sarebbero potuti incappare e Thrall se l'era sempre cavata egregiamente in ogni tipo di situazione, persino in quelle più pericolose.  
La sua assistente gli appoggiò una mano sull'enorme braccio muscoloso ricoperto di metallo e gli sorrise.  
«Hai ragione... mi dispiace solamente di non poterti aiutare a mettere in sicurezza le Guglie...» ammise con un sospiro, tornando poi ad inzuppare i suoi biscottini nel tè.  
Rincuorato dalle sue parole, Thrall rispose: «L'importante è che tu rimanga al sicuro, al resto penso io».  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono ed entrambi sorrisero teneramente, quindi Jaina disse: «Allora sbrighiamoci a finire la colazione e partiamo!».  
L'Orco annuì con un cenno deciso del capo, dunque si avventò famelico sul suo piatto, infilandosi in bocca diversi pezzi di pietanze diverse allo stesso tempo, masticando con forza e solo parzialmente prima di ingoiare. Jaina terminò molto prima di lui ma rimase ad osservarlo con immenso piacere: adorava quel lato rozzo e innocente di Thrall che usciva allo scoperto soltanto quando mangiava e che andava a stuzzicare le sue fantasie erotiche più perverse e segrete.  
A pasto concluso, il cacciatore si concesse un sospiro colmo di soddisfazione per lo stomaco pieno prima di alzarsi dal suo sgabello ridicolmente piccolo, quindi si affrettò assieme alla sua assistente verso il montacarichi che li avrebbe portati al livello inferiore di Astera. Qui le attività dei mercanti erano in pieno fervore e gli Analisti erano tutti riuniti a confabulare nel loro angolo pieno di libri, alambicchi e quant'altro.  
Dinanzi all'ingresso principale di Astera attendeva Thalyssra insieme alla sua compagna di caccia. Vedendole insieme, Thrall si ricordò immediatamente dove le aveva già incontrate: erano le due con cui aveva parlato sulla nave che aveva condotto nel Nuovo Mondo la Quinta Flotta, subito prima che lui e Jaina venissero sbalzati fuori bordo dallo scontro con lo Zorah Magdaros. Nonostante i Nobili Oscuri fossero poco propensi all'esplorazione di nuovi posti - motivo per cui non ve ne erano così tanti all'interno della Commissione di Ricerca - e quindi fosse logico supporre che sarebbe dovuta essere Thalyssra a rimanere più impressa nella mente di Thrall, in realtà quella che l'Orco ricordava meglio era la cacciatrice con cui faceva coppia. Si trattava di una giovane Orchessa dalla pelle verde chiaro e la testa completamente glabra ad eccezione di un paio di code di capelli castani. La sua espressione arcigna era la stessa che ricordava di averle visto in viso in quell'ormai lontanissima sera di viaggio. Da dietro le spalle facevano capolino un paio di else piuttosto minute, senza dubbio appartenenti ad un paio di doppie lame.  
Non appena Thrall e Jaina si avvicinarono, l'Orchessa si appuntò le mani sui fianchi e sbuffò sonoramente.  
«Oh, era ora! Stavo cominciando a scocciarmi di aspettare! La Stella della Quinta si fa desiderare, come tutti gli eroi!» brontolò, guadagnandosi istantaneamente un'occhiataccia da parte di Jaina.  
«Garona ti prego... non essere scortese. Thrall ci darà una mano con quelle noiose bestioline...» intervenne prontamente Thalyssra, cercando di mitigare un po' il rude comportamento della compagna «Per favore, non sentitevi offesi dalle sue parole... è solo irritata perché non è riuscita a proteggere l'accampamento...» aggiunse a voce un po' più bassa.  
«Ti sento perfettamente, Thalyssra! E sarei riuscita nell'impresa se solo non fossero state così tante!» sbottò Garona di rimando, digrignando leggermente i denti per la rabbia mentre le sue guance assumevano un colorito più vivace.  
«Non ti stavo offendendo... davvero» la Nobile Oscura cercò di placarla prima di essere sopraffatta dalla sua ira «Stavo solo spiegando a Thrall come stavano le cose...».  
«Mi dispiace di avervi fatto attendere» ammise quest'ultimo, sperando di riuscire a distogliere Garona dal suo apparentemente perpetuo malumore «Mi sono fermato alla mensa per raccontare alla mia assistente l'accaduto e per prepararmi al meglio alla missione».  
L'Orchessa gli lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco, passandolo in rassegna da capo a piedi.  
«Adesso capisco perché le vostre armature sono così ingombranti e coprenti...» commentò in tono sarcastico per poi dare le spalle a tutto il resto del gruppetto ed incamminarsi verso il ponte che collegava Astera al "mondo esterno" «Andiamo, non vorrei che in tutto questo tempo quelle bestie avessero raso al suolo completamente l'accampamento».  
«Garona aspetta! Ah, vi prego di perdonarla di nuovo per la sua lingua lunga!» esclamò Thalyssra, prima di seguirla di corsa.  
«Vuoi andare con loro? Sul serio?» domandò Jaina incredula, voltandosi verso il suo partner e scoprendo che la sua espressione era improvvisamente cambiata. Sembrava ferito nell'orgoglio.  
«Io... davvero sembro così grasso?» chiese mortificato, toccandosi l'addome e i fianchi dell'armatura come se li stesse misurando «Insomma... anche l'armatura del Comandante Saurfang è molto grossa... e lui non ha problemi di linea...».  
Jaina cacciò un gemito di esasperazione e si diede una manata sulla faccia, sopraffatta dalla stupidità del problema.  
«Stai seriamente prendendo in considerazione le parole di quella stupida?! È solo gelosa delle tue abilità come cacciatore!» sbraitò l'Umana, cercando di far rinsavire il suo partner, quindi lo prese per un polso - o almeno ci provò - e lo trascinò in avanti, verso l'uscita da Astera.  
«Andiamo! Non permetto a quella Garona di calpestarti così! Falle vedere chi è la Stella della Quinta!».  
Thrall la guardò con espressione grata per il suo supporto e l'incoraggiamento e la seguì senza opporre resistenza. Davvero non sapeva come sarebbe stata la sua permanenza nel Nuovo Mondo se non ci fosse stata Jaina al suo fianco. Era una femmina incredibile.  
«S-sì!» esclamò con tono ancora un poco insicuro, fermandosi appena oltre il varco d'uscita per richiamare con un lungo fischio uno Pterowyvern. Accanto a lui, Jaina fece la stessa identica cosa.  
Entrambi si aggrapparono alla fune che pendeva dall'anello che i due volatili reggevano con le zampe posteriori e lasciarono che i loro "mezzi di trasporto" prendessero quota, dirigendosi verso le Guglie Selvagge.

Gli Pterowyvern depositarono la coppia appena fuori dall'insenatura protetta in cui avevano costruito il primo accampamento in quella regione arida e inospitale. Atterrando, Thrall sollevò una consistente nuvola di polvere che accolse Jaina quando fu il suo turno di scendere. La ragazza si scosse via la sabbia dagli abiti e guardò verso il cunicolo dal quale si accedeva all'accampamento.  
«Come mai ci hanno lasciato qui?» chiese ad alta voce.  
La risposta le giunse immediatamente in forma di due grida femminili provenienti proprio dall'interno della grotta. Thrall si precipitò verso la parete rocciosa ricoperta di rampicanti e la risalì mentre Jaina gli correva dietro. I due si fermarono poco prima della cima per sbirciare cosa stesse accadendo all'interno: Thalyssra e Garona erano alle prese con numerose creaturine nere che sarebbero potuti essere dei piccoli Rathalos se non fosse per il fatto che erano ricoperti di scaglie nere.  
Erano una decina e svolazzavano per la grotta, girando attorno alle due donne e sfuggendo continuamente alle loro mani - e nel caso di Garona anche alle sue lame.  
«Non... riescono a colpirli?» fece Jaina in tono confuso e scettico.  
«Volano veloci...» commentò Thrall in tono assente, seguendo con lo sguardo il movimento di quei curiosi wyvern in miniatura. Era in un certo senso ammaliato dal loro scorrazzare liberi a mezz'aria, turbinando intorno a Thalyssra e Garona mantenendosi a malapena al di fuori della loro portata. I loro ruggiti erano deboli e somigliavano quasi a dei gemiti di neonato.  
«Cosa dovremmo fare? Se nemmeno delle lame leggere come quelle di Garona funzionano... di certo il tuo pesante martello non riuscirà a...» cominciò a dire Jaina per poi interrompersi vedendo il suo partner arrampicarsi sulla sporgenza ed ergersi in tutta la sua notevole statura orchesca. Il martello era ancora riposto sulla sua schiena e non pareva intenzionato a brandirlo.  
«Thrall? Che vuoi fare?!» domandò precipitosamente in tono preoccupato.  
«Non sembrano poi così pericolosi» replicò lui con una vaga scrollata di spalle «Sembrano solo... cuccioli vivaci...».  
Ciò detto, si incamminò verso lo stormo di piccoli wyvern schiamazzanti, tenendo le mani sollevate come per dimostrare loro di non avere cattive intenzioni.  
Jaina lo fissò con la stessa espressione che avrebbe potuto rivolgere ad un folle che stava andando incontro al suicidio a braccia aperte. Da un lato avrebbe voluto gridare per cercare di farlo tornare indietro ma dall'altro era paralizzata e incapace di agire, desiderosa di vedere che cosa avesse in mente di fare. Sperava con tutta se stessa che avesse un piano in mente e che non stesse improvvisando - come spesso e volentieri faceva.  
Vedendolo avvicinarsi senza l'arma in mano, Thalyssra si fece istintivamente da parte, credendo che volesse raccogliere alcuni esemplari per studiarli.  
«Garona! Fatti da parte!» esclamò, facendo un gesto con la mano in direzione della cacciatrice.  
Quest'ultima le rivolse un'occhiataccia prima di guardare l'Orco, quindi emise un grugnito e smise di mulinare le sue spade per fare alcuni passi indietro. I piccoli wyvern sul momento parvero non accorgersi dell'avvicinarsi di Thrall e continuarono a inseguire Garona e Thalyssra nella loro ritirata; tuttavia, non appena il cacciatore fu abbastanza vicino allo stormo, iniziarono a spostarsi verso di lui.  
Gli svolazzarono intorno gemendo e poi atterrarono sulle sue spalle enormi, sulle braccia e persino sul ventre e sulla schiena. Thrall si ritrovò a fungere da trespolo per quegli esserini neri, i quali sembravano apprezzarlo molto più di quanto non facessero con le altre due, almeno a giudicare dal tenore dei loro attuali gemiti.  
Jaina si arrampicò sulla sporgenza e venne raggiunta dalle altre due.  
«Sono... atterrati su di lui... sembrano calmi» commentò Thalyssra «Incredibile».  
«Deve esserci un trucco!» sibilò Garona, indispettita.  
«Nessun trucco» sogghignò Jaina, colma di orgoglio «È evidente che Thrall sa come comportarsi e tu no... non tutto si risolve affettando mostri» soggiunse, appuntandosi le mani sui fianchi.  
L'Orchessa emise un verso molto simile ad un ringhio e rinfoderò le sue armi, decisa a non concederle una risposta che potesse darle anche solo il sospetto di poter avere ragione.  
«E allora cosa vorreste fare? Coccolarli e aspettare che vi dicano da dove provengono?» la prese in giro Garona.  
Thrall pareva stare divertendosi con le sue nuove bestioline, a giudicare da come ne stava accarezzando una che gli si era posizionata sul dorso del guanto di metallo dell'armatura. A vederle così sembravano quasi animaletti domestici più che lucertole volanti fuori controllo.  
«A me non paiono così terribili...» ammise il cacciatore, voltandosi verso le tre femmine.  
Fece appena in tempo a pronunciare la frase che sentì il dorso del guanto surriscaldarsi. Guardando di nuovo vide che il wyvern su di esso stava cominciando ad emettere dalla bocca quella che a tutti gli effetti era una colata di lava. La cosa peggiore era che il calore cominciò a non provenire più solo dal guanto ma da svariati punti della sua armatura.  
«Stanno vomitando fuoco?» commentò Garona perplessa.  
L'Orco cacciò un grido di dolore mentre si strappava malamente di dosso una delle bestioline e la scaraventava via. La cosa non piacque molto agli altri, i quali cominciarono a ruggire con le loro vocette stridule e mordere il metallo caldo, raggiungendo la pelle dell'Orco al di sotto.  
«Thrall togliteli di dosso!» gemette Jaina.  
«Come faccio?! Sono troppi!» brontolò lui mentre tentava disperatamente di liberarsene togliendoseli di dosso uno alla volta.  
«Visto?! Vi avevo detto che c'era un trucco!» sbraitò Garona, estraendo di nuovo le sue lame.  
Thalyssra la fermò, ponendosi tra lei e Thrall prima che lo aggredisse.  
«Non puoi saltargli addosso armata! Lo potresti ferire!» protestò la Nobile Oscura.  
«E allora secondo te cosa stanno facendo quelle bestie?!» replicò con sollecitudine l'Orchessa, indicandole con un gesto della mano il cacciatore che saltellava a destra e a manca cercando di strapparsi di dosso quei letali "ospiti" «Quelle _cose_ stanno cercando di mangiarselo vivo!».  
L'armatura si stava trasformando in una specie di forno. Thrall stava sudando copiosamente e le cime aguzze dei denti di quei wyvern stavano riuscendo a far breccia laddove il calore era più intenso. Non aveva idea di come liberarsi da quella situazione. Se non si fosse sbrigato a trovare una soluzione sarebbe morto ustionato o peggio.  
Nel suo frenetico e ridicolo dimenarsi, lo sguardo dell'Orco cadde per caso sulla minuscola pozza d'acqua situata in un angolo della grotta. Era così insignificante che non era nemmeno abitata da alcun pesce ma era abbastanza profonda perché lui potesse immergersi fino alla cintura. Di solito non vi faceva particolarmente caso; tuttavia, adesso che stava letteralmente bruciando vivo, quel minuscolo specchio d'acqua gli sembrò molto più invitante di quanto non lo fosse mai stato.  
Senza pensarci due volte, Thrall corse verso la pozza e vi balzò dentro, sedendosi di peso sul fondo. Il metallo incandescente a contatto con l'acqua cominciò a fumare mentre si raffreddava e l'Orco emise un grugnito di palese sollievo che neanche si peritò a nascondere.  
I wyvern che ancora erano attaccati alla sua armatura volarono via schiamazzando mentre si spostava per immergere anche la parte di spalle e la testa che ancora non aveva bagnato. Rimase sotto la superficie solo per poco prima di riemergere per controllare il nuovo comportamento dei piccoli rettili volanti.  
All'improvviso un boato molto simile ad un ruggito sofferente riempì l'aria. Thrall e le sue accompagnatrici sollevarono il capo per cercare di capire che tipo di creatura potesse aver emesso un tale latrato. Tutti e quattro tacitamente giunsero alla medesima conclusione: non era un verso appartenente ad un comune mostro del Nuovo Mondo.  
Ciò che fu invece evidente all'intero gruppo fu che i piccoli wyvern dalle scaglie nere parvero rispondere al ruggito coi loro gemiti. Iniziarono a volare in cerchio in maniera sempre più ordinata prima di uscire dalla grotta attraverso l'ampia finestra naturale che dava sul laghetto che si trovava all'esterno, in direzione nord.  
Vedendoli spostarsi, Thrall si alzò di scatto e corse verso il buco nella parete per vedere la direzione in cui stavano fuggendo. Essendo fradicio dalla testa ai piedi, rischiò di scivolare sulla pietra bagnata attorno alla pozza nella fretta di spostarsi; tuttavia, riuscì a mantenere l'equilibrio e a raggiungere la "finestra" giusto in tempo per notare gli ultimi wyvern scomparire tra le fronde che abbracciavano l'ingresso alla radura in cui si trovava il nido delle Rathian.  
L'Orco rimase immobile per qualche momento, chiedendosi se non fosse una qualche nuova variante di Rathian quella che aveva emesso quel verso atroce.  
Nel silenzio che era bruscamente calato nell'accampamento ormai devastato, si udì la voce di Jaina gridare con apprensione: «Thrall! Sei ferito? Togli l'armatura, fatti curare...».  
L'Umana gli si materializzò al fianco, lo afferrò per un grosso braccio e lo scosse leggermente per attirarne l'attenzione, senza successo.  
«Thrall!» esclamò di nuovo.  
«Non c'è tempo» replicò secco lui, scrollandosela di dosso facilmente «Devo andare a controllare».  
«Eh?» Jaina lo guardò confusa mentre Garona faceva un passo in avanti sogghignando.  
«Questo è il modo di parlare di un vero cacciatore! Muoviamoci prima che siano troppo lontani» disse l'Orchessa con entusiasmo.  
Thrall le rivolse un'occhiata di sbieco.  
«No, andrò da solo. Tu rimani a proteggere Jaina e Thalyssra mentre ricostruiscono l'accampamento» esclamò in tono autoritario. Era la prima volta che Garona lo vedeva così deciso. Improvvisamente vide in lui lo stesso fascino da Orco guerriero che caratterizzava ai suoi occhi il Comandante Saurfang.  
Presa in contropiede dal repentino cambio di atteggiamento, la cacciatrice non riuscì a replicare niente di più costruttivo di un: «Uhm... s-sì, certo...».  
Lo sguardo colmo di improvvisa ammirazione di Garona non sfuggì affatto a Jaina, la quale si premurò di affiancarsi all'Orchessa per trattenerla qualora avesse deciso di cambiare idea.  
«Non preoccuparti, ci pensiamo noi a sistemare l'accampamento. Tu stai attento, per favore...».  
L'Orco le rivolse un sorriso ed annuì con un breve cenno del capo, quindi fece dietrofront ed uscì dalla grotta con un balzo attraverso il pertugio per cui era entrato poco tempo prima, lasciando le tre femmine ad occuparsi dei miseri resti del loro campo base. Era sicuro che Garona fosse più che in grado di proteggere le due assistenti se quei wyvern fossero tornati o se - peggio - qualche altro mostro avesse deciso di violare la grotta.  
Percorse il sentiero polveroso che conduceva verso il laghetto e l'ingresso al territorio delle Rathian. Non aveva preso in considerazione un eventuale scontro con quelle terrificanti femmine wyvern, per cui non aveva pensato di portarsi dietro degli antidoti; tuttavia, sapeva che nella radura in cui si stava dirigendo si trovavano le erbe adatte alla creazione di tali rimedi. Se avesse avuto il tempo di raccoglierne prima di essere avvistato dalla Rathian sarebbe stata la miglior cosa.  
Guadò il laghetto nel punto in cui si restringeva per trasformarsi in un fiumiciattolo basso e scendere a valle verso la zona paludosa delle Guglie Selvagge, quindi entrò nel varco che conduceva all'unica zona della regione in cui cresceva ancora della vegetazione abbastanza rigogliosa.  
Le fronde degli alberi coprivano per la maggior parte il cielo, per cui la luce del sole riusciva ad illuminare la radura solo in alcuni punti sporadici. Per fortuna Thrall era avvezzo a cacciare anche nelle ore notturne, pertanto l'improvvisa scarsa illuminazione non gli impedì di procedere. Lo rese soltanto più guardingo, e a ragione: le Rathian "normali" avevano le scaglie verdi ed era facile che si mimetizzassero nella vegetazione. Le Rathian rosa non avevano lo stesso vantaggio nel "fattore sorpresa" ma erano molto più pericolose e aggressive, nonché difficili da abbattere per la maggiore resistenza delle loro scaglie.  
Thrall avanzò cauto verso il centro della radura, cercando di fare attenzione a non produrre troppo rumore camminando sul terreno bagnato dall'acqua proveniente da una piccola cascata tra le rocce che confinavano con il laghetto. Dopo aver percorso alcuni metri si acquattò notando alcune scaglie sul terreno. Le tracce erano sicuramente di Rathian e le scaglie verdi lo rassicurarono sul tipo di avversario che avrebbe dovuto affrontare.  
Nel momento in cui rimase finalmente immobile, Thrall percepì in lontananza dei versi striduli e ripetuti. Erano quelli dei piccoli wyvern che avevano cercato di mangiarlo con ancora indosso l’armatura. Ascoltando con maggiore attenzione, il cacciatore si rese conto che il frastuono proveniva dalla radura adiacente a quella in cui era e il cui ingresso si trovava al capo opposto dello spiazzo. Poiché le impronte della Rathian puntavano proprio in quella direzione, era logico supporre che anche lei si trovasse laggiù.  
Non si precipitò incontro al pericolo, preferendo approfittare della situazione per fare il giro della radura e raccogliere gli sparuti ciuffi d'erba con fiori blu per crearsi una piccola scorta di antidoti. Solo a quel punto decise di avvicinarsi al passaggio che collegava le due radure.  
Cautamente si infilò nel varco, cercando di camminare vicino alla roccia che ne costituiva un lato per non attirare troppa attenzione su di sé nel caso in cui la Rathian fosse nei pressi dell'ingresso.  
Il nuovo spiazzo era molto più illuminato rispetto all'altro, essendo quasi del tutto privo di vegetazione. Rispecchiava molto di più l'ambiente tipico della parte nord delle Guglie Selvagge: arido e desertico.  
Il verso dei piccoli wyvern era molto più forte lì e vedendo che ancora niente lo aveva caricato con l'intento di ucciderlo, decise di controllare la situazione. Si sporse con cautela a sbirciare cosa stesse accadendo oltre la roccia.  
Quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla zona centrale del nuovo spiazzo, non riuscì a impedire alla sua mandibola di cadere nella più comica e idiota delle espressioni di sorpresa.  
Dinanzi a lui si trovava una normale ed inconfondibile Rathian dalle scaglie verdi come il sottobosco in cui nidificava, insieme ad un altro wyvern che Thrall non aveva mai visto prima di allora. Era snello, con il collo lungo e quattro zampe distinte dalle ali, le quali si innestavano sulla sua schiena. In quel momento erano aperte sul terreno mentre la creatura misteriosa giaceva supina, muovendo le quattro zampe nell’aria nel tentativo di tenere lontana da sé la wyvern verde.  
Quest’ultima era l’esemplare più grosso che Thrall avesse mai visto nella sua vita - pur essendo un Orco di una certa stazza, ad occhio e croce le sarebbe arrivato a fatica all’attaccatura delle zampe posteriori - e sembrava animata da un bizzarro e malsano interesse verso la bestia sotto di lei, sulla quale saltellava emettendo dei ruggiti più simili a gemiti. Sembrava quasi che stesse cercando di accoppiarsi con lui, ma Thrall non se ne intendeva abbastanza per azzardare delle ipotesi concrete. Quello di cui era assolutamente certo era che spiare la scena lo metteva fortemente in imbarazzo.  
I piccoli wyvern neri ronzavano attorno ai due stridendo e cercavano di mordere la Rathian col chiaro intento di allontanarla. Purtroppo erano così piccoli che la wyvern neanche si interessava di loro.  
In quel momento Thrall era molto tentato dalla possibilità di aiutare quelle creaturine scure nonostante tutto. Una Rathian di quelle dimensioni non era normale… ma in fondo cosa lo era in quella missione? Doveva abbatterla prima che potesse riprodursi o mutare. Non aveva intenzione di essere ricordato come il cacciatore che aveva permesso lo sviluppo di una nuova sottospecie di Rathian. Vista l’aggressività di quelle dalle scaglie rosa, non immaginava che caratteristica avrebbero potuto sviluppare delle Rathian così grandi.  
Thrall si piegò sulle ginocchia ed avanzò pian piano, sperando che la sua preda fosse troppo impegnata con la sua “vittima” per accorgersi di lui. Arrivato più o meno a metà strada dovette fermarsi: la Rathian aveva iniziato ad agitarsi sul wyvern sconosciuto come se stesse oscillando e purtroppo per Thrall era _evidente_ cosa stesse facendo. I versi gutturali erano più acuti e ad essi si unirono improvvisamente dei nuovi lamenti, provenienti con ogni probabilità dalla creatura dalle scaglie nere.  
L’Orco sentì la sua faccia riscaldarsi improvvisamente. Era contento che non ci fosse Jaina insieme a lui, altrimenti la situazione sarebbe stata ancora più difficile da sostenere: era più forte di lui, quando si trattava di avere a che fare con l’argomento “sesso” si vergognava terribilmente. Anche il solo accennarne in mezzi termini lo metteva profondamente a disagio e il fatto che intrattenesse una relazione più intima di quella puramente lavorativa con la sua assistente non serviva a migliorare la sua percezione in merito alla sfera sessuale.  
Spinto dall’imbarazzo, si affrettò a prendere il suo martello e caricare la punta larga e spinata della coda della Rathian. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a tagliarla via con la sua arma ma era pur sempre un punto particolarmente vulnerabile del suo corpo e dunque un buon bersaglio.  
Il suo obiettivo dondolava quasi alla stessa altezza degli occhi di Thrall, seguendo il movimento forsennato del corpo della sua proprietaria; tuttavia, riuscì a colpirla comunque con una poderosa martellata.  
La Rathian cacciò un ruggito di dolore e sollevò la grossa testa, ruotando il collo per fissare lo sguardo sul suo aggressore, il quale continuò a colpirle la coda approfittando della sua apparente mancanza di reazioni. Purtroppo per lui, la situazione non rimase favorevole ancora a lungo: la femmina, infuriata per l’affronto subito, fu lesta ad abbandonare il suo nuovo compagno - o giocattolo - per voltarsi verso Thrall. Nel farlo non mancò di tentare di asportargli il cranio con un micidiale colpo di coda; tuttavia il suo avversario aveva dalla sua parte la notevole differenza di taglia e non gli fu difficile abbassarsi per evitarla.  
Quando la wyvern fu completamente rivolta verso di lui, l’Orco riuscì a notare che aveva una specie di grosso amuleto dorato impigliato nel corno nero che le spuntava dalla cima della mandibola. Era un disco dorato e luminoso che pendeva da una altrettanto grossa catena dello stesso materiale. Thrall non aveva mai visto niente di simile né nel Nuovo né nel Vecchio Mondo. L’ennesima stranezza che andava ad aggiungersi all’elenco per quella missione.  
La Rathian non gli lasciò molto tempo per osservare oltre il misterioso oggetto: spalancò le ali ed emise un ruggito rabbioso mentre caricava a testa bassa il cacciatore. Era una mossa che Thrall ben conosceva e riuscì a schivarla con relativa facilità.  
Ingaggiarono battaglia. La Rathian gigantesca era veloce e forte e Thrall dovette fare ricorso ad un paio di fiale di antidoto in rimedio ad alcuni suoi assalti non proprio fortunati. Riuscì a fratturarle l’addome. Non era un traguardo che gli avrebbe facilitato la caccia ma era pur sempre meglio di niente. Nonostante le dimensioni della sua nemica, quest’ultima preferì ritirarsi dopo il duro colpo subito. Spiccò agilmente il volo e si diresse verso sud-est. Il suo obiettivo probabilmente erano gli Apceros che bazzicavano la zona dove il fiume dava inizio alle paludi.  
Thrall avrebbe potuto inseguirla subito ma non lo fece: il suo sguardo cadde piuttosto sul curioso esemplare dalle scaglie nere che ancora giaceva a terra. Anche dopo che la Rathian aveva smesso di prestargli attenzione e soverchiarlo con la sua mole, il wyvern era rimasto a terra dove si trovava. Tra le zampe posteriori semidivaricate si riusciva ancora a vedere chiaramente il suo pene mezzo duro e Thrall dovette impegnarsi a fondo per ignorarlo.  
I cuccioli simili a lui continuavano a svolazzargli intorno, mantenendosi però ad una certa distanza, come se temessero di soffocarlo con il loro numero.  
L’Orco decise di avvicinarsi tenendo la sua arma tra le mani. I suoi passi erano lenti e cauti, i sensi allertati per reagire prontamente qualora avesse subito un qualche tipo di attacco. Non sapeva che genere di mostro fosse né quindi cosa aspettarsi da uno scontro con lui.  
_«Non ti… farò del male...»_.  
L’Orco sobbalzò per lo spavento e si guardò intorno: non c’era nessun altro a parte lui e quella che aveva appena parlato non era una voce che conosceva. A chi apparteneva?  
_«Abbassa… l’arma… ti prego...»_ chiese la voce con affanno.  
«Chi sei?! Fatti vedere!» esclamò in tono minaccioso il cacciatore, parlando all’ambiente circostante. La sua presa sul manico del martello di fece ancor più salda del normale. Le sue enormi braccia fremevano leggermente per la tensione.  
Dopo una manciata di secondi gli giunse la tanto attesa risposta: _«Sono qui… davanti a te...»_.  
Thrall tornò a guardare dinanzi a sé e si trovò a fissare gli occhi gialli e affusolati nel muso da rettile del wyvern nero, che adesso era sollevato dal suolo e rivolto verso di lui.  
L’Orco era stupefatto e non riuscì a mascherare nemmeno in parte la sua incredulità mentre domandava: «Tu… sai parlare?!».  
_«La mia è una razza intelligente, giovane cacciatore… ma se quella femmina verde che mi ha aggredito è indicativa di ciò che avete in questo mondo… ah… capisco la tua sorpresa...»_ gli rispose il wyvern.  
Ciò che colpì particolarmente Thrall fu che la bocca della bestia non si era mossa a formare neanche una sillaba di tutto il discorso che lui gli aveva sentito pronunciare.  
«Tu non parli con la voce?» gli chiese curioso l’Orco.  
Una roca risata risuonò nelle sue orecchie.  
_«Sei acuto, giovane cacciatore… ma ti prego di rimandare a dopo le spiegazioni… ho bisogno del tuo aiuto...»_ continuò la creatura.  
Thrall si accostò a lui, riponendo il suo martello per poter agire più liberamente in caso di bisogno. Stranamente, le bestioline svolazzanti non atterrarono su di lui e non cercarono di cuocerlo di nuovo nella sua armatura. Forse avevano capito che stava cercando di aiutare il loro amico.  
«Che… tipo di aiuto?» chiese l’Orco, osservandolo con espressione concentrata.  
Il wyvern dalle misteriose capacità telepatiche emise un lieve sospiro di sofferenza mentre rispondeva: _«Quel medaglione… devi riportarmelo. Sta’ attento… quella femmina ha reagito alla sua presenza diventando… più grossa e aggressiva...»_.  
Thrall non aveva di certo paura di un esemplare di Rathian troppo cresciuto. Aveva affrontato bestie ben peggiori di quella ed era riuscito ad uscirne tutto intero.  
«Va bene, andrò a prendere quell’amuleto... ma prima devo portarti in un luogo più sicuro: questo è il luogo preferito della Rathian nell’intera regione» spiegò rapidamente, chinandosi vicino alla bestia «Riesci ad alzarti?».  
Il grosso wyvern nero si agitò leggermente sul posto, poi mosse le zampe in aria per cercare di issarsi in piedi.  
_«Sono debole ma posso ancora muovermi...»_ replicò in tono di palese sforzo _«C’è un posto in cui possa riposare…?»_.  
Thrall annuì e gli disse: «C’è un accampamento nascosto in una grotta a sud di qui, non molto lontano… ci sono la mia assistente e due amiche che possono curare le tue ferite e aiutarti a riprendere le forze. Aspetta con loro mentre io recupero il tuo amuleto».  
La creatura annuì con il capo e si issò lentamente sulle zampe, arrancando poi verso sud. Gli altri cuccioli della sua specie lo seguirono da vicino, svolazzandogli attorno. Nel giro di poco sparirono nella radura adiacente, lasciando Thrall da solo.  
L’Orco emise un grosso sospiro prima di estrarre una pozione verde dalle sue scorte e tracannarne d’un fiato il contenuto per riacquistare in parte le forze. A quel punto si diresse verso est con tutta l’intenzione di inseguire e abbattere la fastidiosa Rathian sovradimensionata.

La caccia fu lunga e impegnativa, quasi quanto il suo primo approccio contro un Deviljho. Quella Rathian era davvero veloce nonostante le dimensioni e i suoi attacchi erano devastanti. Thrall dovette ritirarsi più di una volta per rimettersi in sesto tra uno scontro e l’altro, rischiando fin troppe volte di perdere i sensi ed essere costretto a ripartire da uno degli accampamenti dopo aver fatto rifornimenti.  
Alla fine, dopo un’estenuante caccia protrattasi per diverse ore, l’Orco riuscì nell’impresa e con un colpo ben assestato sul muso riuscì ad uccidere l’odiata nemesi della giornata.  
Era sfinito e contaminato dal veleno, un ultimo disperato attacco della femmina morente per cercare di sfuggire al suo triste fato. Per sua sfortuna, aveva terminato le scorte di antidoti. Il veleno consumava rapidamente la sua energia, ma non gli importava: l’effetto era temporaneo e non sarebbe bastato a farlo svenire.  
Si inginocchiò accanto al corpo della Rathian e iniziò a scuoiarlo, asportando pelle, artigli, zanne e addirittura parti della membrana delle ali. Solo una volta che ebbe terminato di fare incetta di tutte quelle parti rimaste intatte, il cacciatore posò la propria attenzione sul grosso amuleto d’oro che pendeva dal robusto corno della bestia. Era un pendente che da vicino appariva ancora più prezioso e con la superficie ancora più liscia di quel che a Thrall era parso in principio. Il modo in cui la superficie tonda rifletteva la luce era quasi ipnotico.  
Il cacciatore si costrinse a rimanere concentrato. Doveva riportare quell’oggetto alla creatura con le scaglie nere. Lentamente e con un po’ di fatica riuscì a sollevare il cranio della Rathian e a recuperare il medaglione. Nel prenderlo tra le mani rischiò di cadere faccia a terra: era davvero pesante! Non aveva mai sentito di un materiale che fosse così denso da mettere in difficoltà persino un Orco con la sua forza fisica.  
Lo dovette afferrare saldamente con entrambe le braccia per riuscire a non farlo cadere e fece una fatica immane a trasportarlo a piedi fino all’accampamento dove aveva lasciato Jaina, Garona e Thalyssra. Sfortunatamente per lui, la sua meta si trovava quasi al capo opposto della regione, fatto che rese il viaggio di ritorno una vera e propria sofferenza.  
La calura implacabile delle Guglie Selvagge e il pressante senso di impotenza nel caso di un attacco spinsero i sensi di Thrall all’estremo nel mantenere alta l’attenzione riguardo ai rumori e ai movimenti nell’ambiente circostante, uno sforzo incredibile per le sue attuali condizioni fisiche.  
Quando finalmente riuscì ad arrivare a destinazione, si inerpicò goffamente su per la parete ricoperta di rampicanti per poi crollare a terra sfinito non appena arrivato in cima. Il medaglione rimase incastrato tra il suo corpo e le sue braccia ma non gli importava più molto, fintantoché aveva modo di rimanere sdraiato.  
«Thrall!».  
La prima voce che udì fu quella di Jaina, seguita da un indistinto brusio di sottofondo di una voce poco femminile. Probabilmente Garona stava lamentandosi di qualcosa. L’Orco non riuscì a capire niente delle sue parole: la fatica per la caccia, la spossatezza del lungo viaggio sotto il sole cocente e le sue carni ustionate dai piccoli wyvern pretesero il loro tributo non appena il cacciatore toccò il suolo, abbassando completamente la guardia.  
Thrall percepì delle mani scuoterlo piano prima di precipitare nell’oblio dell’incoscienza.

L’Orco si risvegliò attirato da un invitante odore di carne arrostita. L’aroma penetrò nelle sue narici con insistenza, andando a destare in lui uno dei bisogni basilari di ogni essere vivente.  
Il suo stomaco emise un cupo brontolio mentre il cacciatore apriva pian piano le palpebre per trovarsi ad osservare il baldacchino del suo letto. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e assunse un’espressione confusa mentre si metteva lentamente seduto per guardarsi attorno: era davvero nella sua stanza ad Astera.  
Davanti al caminetto spento erano sedute Jaina e Thalyssra, intente ad osservarlo. Garona era in piedi appoggiata contro la parete poco dietro di loro e lo guardava anche lei.  
Avevano portato un tavolo e delle sedie fino nel suo alloggio insieme a vassoi enormi carichi di cibo, responsabili del profumo che lo aveva svegliato.  
«Finalmente!» esclamò Jaina in tono sollevato, alzandosi per andare verso di lui.  
«Ah! Alla fine la fame ha avuto la meglio!» commentò con pungente sarcasmo Garona.  
«Ha avuto una dura battuta di caccia nel deserto ed era ferito, Garona… sii comprensiva» la rimproverò Thalyssra.  
«Come ti senti? Hai dolore da qualche parte? Le fasciature sono a posto?» domandò come un fiume in piena Jaina mentre si sedeva accanto all’Orco sul bordo del materasso, evidentemente preoccupata per lui e per le sue condizioni di salute.  
Thrall la guardò per qualche istante, gli occhi sgranati e colmi di stupore per l’apprensione manifestata. Solo dopo alcuni secondi abbassò lo sguardo verso il suo corpo: le coperte erano scese quando si era messo seduto, raccogliendosi sul suo grembo e lasciando completamente nudo il suo torace. Questo presentava diverse fasciature in varie zone, così come anche le braccia. Rimanendo fermo non sentiva alcun dolore; tuttavia, quando provò a muovere il braccio destro sentì la pelle sottostante le fasce pizzicare e tirare e si produsse in una smorfia ed un grugnito di dolore.  
«Cosa?» domandò la sua assistente con il tono di qualcuno che condivideva la sua stessa sofferenza.  
«Tranquilla… se sto fermo non sento niente» rispose il cacciatore, sorridendole per cercare di calmarla «Cosa… è successo?».  
«Sei svenuto nell’accampamento» spiegò secca Garona, senza nemmeno provare a nascondere l’atteggiamento di biasimo nei suoi confronti.  
Thalyssra le scoccò un’occhiataccia prima di aggiungere: «Però sei riuscito a portare a termine la mi...».  
La sua frase fu interrotta dalla porta d’ingresso che si apriva sbattendo contro la parete.  
«Il felino cuoco mi ha dato altro cibo...» esclamò una voce maschile molto profonda che Thrall non aveva mai sentito prima di allora.  
Voltandosi verso la porta vide materializzarsi nel vano la massiccia figura di un grosso Tauren dal pelo nero che non ricordava di aver mai visto prima in tutta Astera. Pur avendo il tipico fisico di un Tauren, le corna erano molto più grandi e sormontavano il suo cranio come una grande impalcatura d'ossa recanti intagli bizzarri e piume pendenti. Oltre ad essere enormi erano anche appiattite e leggermente arrotondate, con la parte concava rivolta verso il muso dello sconosciuto proprietario.  
Anche la sua stazza era più grossa di quella di un comune membro della razza: pur non frequentando molto i cacciatori Tauren di Astera, l'Orco era certo che chiunque di loro avrebbe potuto attraversare la porta del suo alloggio agevolmente; per il maschio in questione invece, l'ampiezza del passaggio era a malapena sufficiente a contenere le sue spalle. Ovviamente per far sì che le gigantesche e sproporzionate corna varcassero l'ingresso dovette flettere il busto. Thrall fu lieto di appurare che l'altezza dell'interno del suo "appartamento" fosse tale da consentirgli di non graffiare il soffitto con le sue bizzarre appendici superiori.  
Con entrambe le mani reggeva un grande vassoio di legno su cui erano sistemati diversi tagli di carne di non poco conto, tutti quanti cotti al punto giusto e fragranti. C'erano anche delle verdure di contorno, ma la cosa passò inosservata ai sensi del proprietario della dimora.  
Il suo stomaco brontolò di nuovo rumorosamente, costringendolo a coprirsi l'addome con un grosso braccio verde per tentare di mascherare il suono.  
Jaina lo fissò per un attimo prima di sorridere.  
«Se hai fame significa che ti senti meglio» esclamò con voce tenera prima di voltarsi verso lo sconosciuto appena arrivato «Grazie per aver portato altro cibo, Ebyssian. Thrall ne avrà bisogno».  
Il Tauren si stava dirigendo verso il tavolo per deporre il suo "fardello" e sentendosi richiamare si volse tempestivamente verso di lei. Parve accorgersi solo allora che Thrall sedeva cosciente sul materasso anziché giacere ancora svenuto sotto le coperte. Le sue sopracciglia si inarcarono e la sua espressione si illuminò di gioia.  
«Sono felice di vedere che si sia risvegliato» esclamò, poggiando il vassoio insieme agli altri per poi avvicinarsi al fondo del letto «Spero che tu abbia ripreso le forze, dobbiamo agire il prima possibile... prima che sia troppo tardi...».  
«Mangiare sicuramente gli farà bene» si aggiunse Jaina, scendendo dal letto e posizionandosi vicino al lato. Protese una mano all'Orco, invitandolo a tentare di alzarsi.  
Thrall si prese un istante per osservare il misterioso Tauren che ancora lo fissava. Il suo modo di parlare gli dava una strana sensazione, come se da qualche parte l'avesse già sentito, anche se non ricordava dove né quando. Era certo che uno come lui, con un aspetto tanto particolare, sarebbe rimasto impresso nella sua memoria a dispetto dell'implacabile passare del tempo.  
Dopo un poco il cacciatore si decise a muoversi. Lentamente e con cautela si spostò verso il bordo del materasso, quindi si sedette sul margine. Attese alcuni secondi prima di mettersi in piedi, rifiutando in toto l'aiuto offerto dalla sua assistente.  
In un primo momento le sue gambe vacillarono e rischiò di cadere di nuovo seduto; tuttavia, riuscì a mantenersi in posizione eretta divaricando un po' di più i piedi e raddrizzando bene le spalle. Ebbe una fitta al fianco non appena cercò di camminare; tuttavia, strinse i denti e si mosse verso il tavolo con passo lento ma deciso. Non voleva dare a vedere a nessuno dei presenti il fatto che si sentisse ancora debole: Jaina si sarebbe preoccupata, Garona l'avrebbe deriso e Thalyssra probabilmente l'avrebbe addirittura compatito o giustificato. Il misterioso Ebyssian era l'unico del quale non aveva modo di stabilire la reazione ma non aveva intenzione di cadere o rendersi in altro modo ridicolo per scoprirlo.  
Il tavolo che avevano portato nella sua camera non era enorme ma non era neanche piccolo come poteva sembrare guardandolo a distanza, poiché era grande abbastanza da permettere a tutto il gruppo di sedersi senza stare stretti. Era di forma rettangolare e siccome Thrall era ancora convalescente, decisero di lasciargli un intero lato - uno dei due più corti - in modo da potersi muovere liberamente senza farsi male. Dirimpetto a lui si accomodò Ebyssian, probabilmente per la sua grossa stazza. Ai lati dell'Orco si posizionarono Garona e Jaina; Thalyssra prese invece posto tra la sua compagna di caccia e il Tauren.  
Il cibo era ancora abbastanza caldo e l'aroma talmente forte che Thrall non riuscì a trattenersi oltre. Si servì di una grossa e succulenta coscia di volatile dorata e punteggiata da granelli di spezie, l'afferrò con la mano e l'addentò voracemente. Già dopo quel primo boccone iniziò a sentirsi decisamente meglio.  
Visto che ormai la cena era cominciata, anche gli altri commensali iniziarono a servirsi: Jaina prese della carne accompagnandola con verdure di vario tipo; Thalyssra preferì scegliere degli spiedi di pesce; Garona optò invece per una bella bistecca. Ebyssian si riempì da subito il piatto, accumulando diverse porzioni di carni diverse dinanzi a sé prima di iniziare a mangiarle senza usufruire delle posate.  
Dopo diversi minuti in cui l'unico rumore a regnare nella stanza fu quello di diverse bocche che masticavano, l'Umana del gruppo prese la parola rivolgendosi a Thrall: «Dobbiamo aggiornarti su diverse cose che sono successe mentre eri privo di sensi».  
L'Orco stava finendo di spolpare l'osso che aveva ancora in mano. Terminò di masticare e mentre prendeva un'altra coscia chiese: «Per quanto tempo sono rimasto incosciente?».  
«Un intero giorno» rispose Garona in tono secco «Cominciavamo a pensare che non ti saresti più svegliato...».  
Venne interrotta da una eloquente gomitata nel fianco da parte di Thalyssra, anche se ormai la sua compagna aveva terminato.  
«Un giorno? Così tanto?» chiese l'Orco in tono stupefatto. Non pensava che la caccia l'avesse provato così tanto. Ripensando al suo scontro con la gigantesca Rathian, il suo pensiero non poté non andare alla creatura dalle scaglie nere e la capacità di parlare con il pensiero.  
«E cosa è successo a quel grosso wyvern nero?» domandò di getto alla sua assistente, prima di strappare un altro generoso boccone dalla succulenta coscia nella sua mano «Mi ha chiesto lui di recuperare il grosso amuleto dorato che ho riportato da voi... uhm... gliel'avete dato vero? Lo avete soccorso? L'ho mandato io da voi perché... era ferito...».  
Il suo tono inizialmente brusco e pieno della sua stessa fame di informazioni si fece pian piano più incerto e basso man mano che parlava. Non aveva visto il wyvern nell'accampamento prima di svenire e non aveva contattato Jaina e le altre in alcun modo per avvertirle dell'arrivo della bestia. A pensarci adesso, il suo era stato un errore piuttosto grossolano di valutazione: vista l'indole di Garona, avrebbe dovuto accompagnare la misteriosa creatura e spiegare come stavano le cose prima di partire per andare a cacciare la Rathian. Era stata l'urgenza nelle parole dello wyvern a spingerlo ad agire immediatamente, lasciando l'altro in balia degli eventi.  
Il tavolo si fece di nuovo silenzioso a seguito delle sue parole, facendogli temere il peggio. La situazione di stallo durò solo pochi istanti, poi Garona iniziò a sghignazzare e le due assistenti si scambiarono uno sguardo rapido.  
Gli occhi azzurri dell'Orco vagarono confusi lungo il tavolo mentre cercava di venire a capo delle reazioni delle tre femmine.  
«Non... gli avete fatto del male, vero?» osò domandare dopo un poco.  
Le risatine di Garona cominciarono a farsi più rumorose, difficili da ignorare e soprattutto snervanti.  
Thrall stava per domandarle senza troppo garbo cosa ci fosse di così divertente nelle sue domande quando Ebyssian si produsse improvvisamente in un verso a metà tra un rutto ed un singhiozzo. Ad attirare l'attenzione di tutti non fu il rumore in sé, bensì il fatto che fu accompagnato da una leggera voluta di fumo nero che gli uscì dalla bocca e dalle ampie narici e che puzzava di zolfo.  
L'Orco era certo che i Tauren non sbuffassero fumo insieme alle loro... "esalazioni".  
«Chiedo scusa... non mi sono ancora abituato alla scarsa quantità di cibo che si riesce a ingurgitare in un singolo boccone in questa forma...» esclamò Ebyssian, prima di sollevare lo sguardo ad incrociare gli occhi di Thrall «Sono perfettamente in salute grazie alle tue amiche, giovane cacciatore».  
In quel momento la mente del diretto interpellato comprese di colpo tutto quanto e per lo stupore la mandibola gli cadde in un'espressione molto ebete. Per sua fortuna era riuscito ad inghiottire la carne prima che gli arrivasse la notizia, altrimenti la scena sarebbe stata ancora più imbarazzante.  
Garona a quel punto scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente.  
«T-tu... sei... il wyvern?» chiese l'Orco dopo un poco, sforzandosi di far uscire la voce ad un tono che fosse udibile «Come hai... s-sei un Tauren?».  
Thrall era visibilmente disorientato e la rivelazione gli stava affollando la mente di talmente tante domande che cercare di concentrarsi sul momento presente era difficile. Stava persino iniziando ad avere mal di testa.  
Al contrario, Ebyssian sembrava perfettamente a proprio agio dinanzi alla sua reazione, forse perché non era il primo che vedeva comportarsi così.  
«La mia razza è in grado di mutare forma per mimetizzarsi tra le razze mortali» spiegò in tono pacato «E il vostro guaritore è stato molto gentile nei miei riguardi, acconsentendo a medicarmi le ferite al di fuori del vostro insediamento… per questo ho scelto questa forma in particolare» aggiunse subito dopo, increspando le labbra in un sorriso.  
Nonostante il linguaggio un po’ fuori dagli schemi, l’Orco era riuscito a capire perfettamente a chi stesse alludendo: tra gli studiosi che avevano viaggiato fino al Nuovo Mondo c’era anche un gruppo di biologi che, in virtù delle loro conoscenze, si occupava anche di curare i cacciatori tornati feriti in maniera più o meno grave dalle loro spedizioni. A capo del gruppo c'era un Tauren le cui capacità come guaritore erano ben oltre quelle di tutti gli altri, a dispetto della sua veneranda età: Hamuul Runetotem. Anche Thrall era stato costretto a ricorrere alle sue cure in alcune occasioni, per cui lo conosceva di persona ed era certo che Ebyssian non potesse che riferirsi a lui.  
Quello che non capiva era la curiosa forma delle sue corna, ma non volle insistere nel chiedere delucidazioni in merito: c'erano ben altre questioni che gli premevano molto di più in quel frangente.  
«Sono... lieto che tu stia meglio adesso» il cacciatore fece una breve pausa «Il medaglione che ho recuperato è al sicuro?».  
«Puoi controllare tu stesso» s'intromise Thalyssra quasi timidamente, voltandosi verso il camino spento alle sue spalle. L'Orco seguì il movimento del suo viso e rimase a fissare per qualche istante l'interno vuoto del caminetto, non riuscendo a cogliere il motivo dietro alla sua affermazione. Fu solo dopo un poco che i suoi occhi riuscirono a cogliere un bagliore nel buio, poco sopra il mucchio di ceneri residue che si era andato accumulando nel tempo.  
«L’avete nascosto nel mio camino?!» gemette sconvolto «Un oggetto così prezioso?».  
«Ebyssian concordava con me sul fatto che sicuramente sarebbe stato più al sicuro qui insieme a te» spiegò Jaina, protendendo una mano per appoggiarla delicatamente sull’avambraccio fasciato dell’Orco. Quest’ultimo rimase momentaneamente immobile a scambiare un’occhiata con lei. Sapeva che Jaina credeva molto nelle sue capacità ma non l’aveva mai annunciato in maniera pubblica come in quel frangente. Il complimento gli scaldò il cuore e lo fece arrossire per l’imbarazzo, costringendolo dopo poco ad abbassare gli occhi.  
«Ora che hai di nuovo il medaglione… non potresti tornare a casa?» chiese frettolosamente il cacciatore, prima di rimettersi a mangiare di buona lena, servendosi di altra carne.  
Ebyssian sospirò profondamente.  
«Mi piacerebbe che la situazione fosse così semplice… in realtà, so come sono arrivato qui ma non ho idea di come poter tornare nel mio mondo» rispose il finto Tauren «Un’instabilità nello spazio ha generato un portale che ha collegato il nido del mio stormo di draghi a questo mondo e poi si è chiuso dietro di me. L’instabilità permane, lo sento chiaramente. E se lo sento io… lo sentirà anche _lui_ » soggiunse in tono sempre più grave.  
Thrall era l’unico a continuare a mangiare. Le femmine si erano tutte fermate per ascoltare, anche se dal loro contegno era palese che non fosse la prima volta che sentivano Ebyssian riferire quelle informazioni. Nel tempo che l’Orco aveva trascorso svenuto probabilmente le aveva già messe al corrente di ciò che stava succedendo o che stava per accadere.  
Il cacciatore deglutì il boccone con un generoso sorso di birra prima di chiedere: «Di chi parli?».  
«Il medaglione è un potente artefatto che amplifica l’aggressività del drago che lo indossa… dato che è stato il progenitore del mio stormo a crearlo» proseguì Ebyssian «Deathwing è il drago nero più potente e pericoloso del mio mondo. Ha giurato di distruggere ogni forma di vita sul mio pianeta e per farlo ha bisogno di riappropriarsi dell’Anima del Drago…» il Tauren fece una pausa drammatica e accennò con il capo al camino «L’amuleto che si trova lì».  
Thrall deglutì un boccone di bistecca prima di domandare serio: «Quindi questo… Deathwing?... se è tanto forte come dici può percepire la presenza del medaglione anche qui…».  
Le sue folte e nere sopracciglia si aggrottarono in un’espressione rabbiosa mentre picchiava un pugno sul tavolo con forza, facendo tremare il piano e facendosi anche un po’ male.  
«Quindi potrebbe attaccare anche Astera in questo momento?! Siamo tutti in pericolo con questo oggetto nascosto qui… e noi siamo gli unici al corrente di questo?!» esclamò, aumentando gradualmente il tono di voce fino a gridare.  
Jaina lo fissò per un istante con terrore per la sua reazione a dir poco esplosiva; dopodiché gli poggiò una mano esile sul braccio per cercare di trattenerlo da altri violenti eccessi d’ira come quello.  
«Abbiamo informato il Comandante Saurfang e sono state predisposte dalla Caposquadra Thura delle ronde in tutta Astera» spiegò col tono più calmo che riuscì a trovare «Deathwing non potrà attaccare non visto».  
Sperava che l’informazione fosse sufficiente a placare l’ira di Thrall. Lo ammirava per il suo buon cuore e l’interessamento per le sorti di tutti loro ma non reputava che arrabbiarsi in quella maniera con Ebyssian fosse giusto. In realtà non le piaceva mai quando si infuriava: sembrava diverso, più simile agli altri Orchi che a quello che aveva designato come suo compagno.  
«E allora perché quel medaglione è qui e non in un luogo più sicuro e protetto? Per esempio con il Comandante…» brontolò l’Orco, strappando un boccone di carne con violenza mentre fissava con occhi dardeggianti di furia il Tauren seduto dirimpetto a lui.  
«Perché il vostro "Comandante" reputa il tuo alloggio come il posto più sicuro di tutto il vostro insediamento...» Ebyssian fece un'ulteriore pausa dopo aver risposto alla domanda del cacciatore, per dare maggiore enfasi a ciò che stava per aggiungere: «... e dopo aver ascoltato dai tuoi amici le tue precedenti imprese, ne sono convinto anche io».  
In una situazione del genere, l'ultima cosa che Thrall si aspettava era di ricevere complimenti per ciò che era riuscito ad ottenere da quando era giunto nel Nuovo Mondo. Era orgoglioso delle sue imprese, ma non per questo sentiva di essere meritevole di ricoprire un ruolo tanto importante in una situazione così delicata e potenzialmente pericolosa per tutti i suoi colleghi.  
Emise una specie di verso imbarazzato e riprese a mangiare con una buffa espressione piena di disagio stampata in faccia, palese a tutti i commensali. Nessuno osò violare l'impacciato silenzio in cui si era chiuso, neppure Garona. Lo stallo andò avanti per diversi minuti, fino a che Thrall non decise che si era crogiolato a sufficienza nell'imbarazzo.  
«Avete... anche già pensato ad un piano? Per sconfiggere Deathwing intendo...» chiese in tono greve.  
Uno strano silenzio accolse il suo quesito, reazione che Thrall non interpretò minimamente come qualcosa di positivo. Prima che potesse lamentarsi di nuovo, Thalyssra prese la parola: «Non sappiamo quando o dove Deathwing arriverà. Abbiamo pensato di attirarlo nell'arena speciale costruita al Gran Dirupo... ma potrebbe essere un piano impraticabile a seconda del punto in cui si aprirà il prossimo portale».  
Non era esattamente il tipo di idea che Thrall si era aspettato di sentire, non quando a collaborare c'era Jaina: la sua assistente era un vero genio quando si trattava di escogitare trappole. Il suo lato da cacciatore avrebbe preferito di gran lunga avere un piano molto più solido e diretto e soprattutto meno soggetto ai capricci del caso; tuttavia, con un pericolo così incombente non sarebbero probabilmente riusciti a pensare a niente di meglio, per cui avrebbe dovuto far sì che il Gran Dirupo diventasse la tomba di questo temuto Deathwing.  
Sembrava più facile a dirsi che non a farsi, specialmente dopo il fallito tentativo di abbattere lo Zorah Magdaros in quello stesso tratto di continente.  
«Il Gran Dirupo è ancora dotato delle mura e delle attrezzature che abbiamo usato durante il passaggio dello Zorah Magdaros?» domandò a Jaina e Thalyssra. Lui e Garona in quanto cacciatori non avevano più messo piede in quel luogo dalla scoperta degli Altipiani Corallini; ciononostante, gli assistenti avevano accompagnato gli studiosi di Astera in esplorazione presso il Gran Dirupo in più occasioni allo scopo di raccogliere informazioni circa lo Zorah Magdaros dopo la sua fuga.  
«I membri della Seconda Flotta dovrebbero aver lasciato ciò che rimaneva delle mura e alcune delle balliste… ma il grosso delle armi è stato trasportato altrove» rispose Jaina, aggrottando le sopracciglia «Nessuno le ha più toccate».  
«E allora dovremmo parlare con il Comandante della Seconda Flotta come prima cosa e mandare degli artigiani a riparare il possibile» disse autoritario Thrall.  
«Deathwing è un avversario di dimensioni notevoli. Spero che questo vostro “Gran Dirupo” sia abbastanza grosso da contenerlo...» ammise Ebyssian in tono riflessivo.  
Il commento lasciò Thrall perplesso; tuttavia, quest’ultimo non se la sentì di contraddirlo.  
«È la nostra migliore possibilità di farcela» disse piuttosto.  
La sua affermazione chiuse il discorso, almeno per il momento. La cena proseguì in un’atmosfera piuttosto tesa, come se tutti si aspettassero un attacco di Deathwing da un momento all’altro. Thrall si rifocillò a dovere e gli altri lo lasciarono mangiare in pace, consapevoli del fatto che dopo essere rimasto incosciente per un giorno intero il suo fisico aveva bisogno di recuperare le forze.  
L’Orco fu infatti l’ultimo a terminare di mangiare. Finalmente sazio, si esibì in un enorme sbadiglio che spinse Jaina a dire: «Credo sia meglio che torni a dormire».  
«Mi sono appena svegliato…!» protestò il cacciatore «Dobbiamo prepararci per l’arrivo di Deathwing…!».  
«Andremo io e Garona a parlare con i cacciatori alla Forgia» si offrì tempestivamente Thalyssra, dando una leggera gomitata alla sua compagna di caccia prima di mettersi in piedi «Comunque avevamo intenzione di andare a dormire nei nostri alloggi per stanotte».  
«Ho dormito male per una volta e mi è bastata...» grugnì l’Orchessa vicino a lei, alzandosi a sua volta e avviandosi per prima verso la porta.  
Ebyssian si levò dalla sedia rapidamente a dispetto della sua stazza massiccia, cogliendo di sorpresa un po' tutti.  
«Voglio venire con voi. Potrei fornirvi aiuto se decidessero di andare subito a preparare la trappola» esclamò perentorio, rivolgendosi alla Nobile Oscura.  
«In effetti nella tua forma originaria potresti davvero essere d'aiuto nell'approntare i preparativi...» ponderò quest'ultima a voce bassa ma ben udibile «Non vedo perché dovremmo rifiutare la tua offerta» soggiunse subito dopo, annuendo con un cenno del capo.  
«Jaina? Vieni con noi?» domandò a quel punto Garona «Così lasciamo Thrall in pace a riposare...».  
Dal tono brusco che aveva utilizzato era evidente che considerasse la stanchezza dell'Orco qualcosa di fastidioso e intralciante.  
L'Umana si morse l'estremità del labbro inferiore e abbassò gli occhi mentre le sue guance divenivano improvvisamente rosse.  
«Io... penso che rimarrò per vedere che le bende siano a posto...» disse la ragazza, sfoggiando un sorriso colpevole in direzione dell'Orchessa, la quale fece per controbattere ma venne interrotta da un altro colpetto datole da Thalyssra nel fianco.  
«D'accordo, allora buonanotte» esclamò la Nobile Oscura, prendendo Garona per un polso ed imboccando l'uscita.  
La cacciatrice digrignò i denti e cercò di opporsi ma Ebyssian si posizionò strategicamente dietro di lei e la sospinse oltre la porta, chiudendola poi alle proprie spalle una volta che fu riuscito a far varcare la soglia anche alle sue mastodontiche corna.  
Nessuno si preoccupò di togliere i resti della cena dal tavolo né le stoviglie sporche. D’altro canto non era una questione urgente: lo Chef Miauscoloso aveva un sacco di vassoi pronti alla mensa e avrebbe potuto attendere l’indomani per riavere indietro quelli.  
A quel punto Thrall e Jaina furono finalmente da soli ed un irreale silenzio prese possesso della stanza mentre l'Orco lentamente si alzava per dirigersi verso il caminetto. Si inginocchiò dinanzi ad esso e goffamente si infilò all'interno dell'alloggio per la legna.  
«Thrall... che stai facendo?» domandò la sua assistente, aggrottando le sopracciglia con fare perplesso.  
«Sposto il medaglione dove posso controllarlo meglio...» spiegò lui mentre con entrambe le sue grosse braccia muscolose abbracciava - per così dire - l'oggetto magico per poi indietreggiare e sollevarlo facendo leva sulle ginocchia.  
Pur sentendosi parzialmente intontito dalla cena abbondante, riuscì a mettersi in piedi e a trasportare l'amuleto fino sul comodino più vicino - che per sua fortuna era anche quello che teneva vuoto. Ricordava di aver fatto molta più fatica per spostarlo l’ultima volta che lo aveva fatto, segno che allora il suo corpo doveva essere veramente in pessime condizioni.  
L'oggetto occupava completamente la superficie del mobile, il quale pareva comunque in grado di sostenerne il peso senza rompersi. Una vera fortuna per lui.  
«Sicuro che vuoi tenerlo così vicino? In questo modo è anche molto esposto...» fece presente Jaina in tono dubbioso.  
«Preferisco averlo esposto così vicino a me che tenerlo nascosto in lontananza» arguì il cacciatore e a quel punto la discussione terminò semplicemente, almeno su quell'argomento.  
Thrall si spostò allora sul letto e si sedette sul margine inferiore del materasso, per poter guardare agevolmente Jaina. Dovette appoggiarsi con una mano all'indietro per non cadere disteso sulla coperta: era così pieno che stare seduto col busto dritto gli faceva male alla pancia.  
«Uhm... davvero hai passato qui la notte con loro?» domandò improvvisamente.  
La femmina gli rivolse un sorrisetto imbarazzato mentre lo raggiungeva, andando a posizionarsi vicino a lui.  
«Come potevo andare a dormire nel mio alloggio senza sapere se stavi meglio?» chiese l'Umana in tono quasi disperato, sporgendosi verso il suo partner di caccia per appoggiarsi piano contro il suo massiccio braccio nudo.  
Thrall sobbalzò appena al contatto e lei subito si staccò.  
«Scusami... ti fa molto male?» domandò la sua assistente in tono triste.  
«Non così tanto...» ammise lui «Mi dispiace averti fatto preoccupare...».  
«Immagina come mi sono sentita quando ti ho visto arrivare con quel medaglione gigante e svenire senza nemmeno fare un passo» Jaina chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo come per allontanare il terribile ricordo «Dannazione, avresti potuto almeno farti medicare le bruciature prima di correre dietro a quei piccoli wyvern neri».  
L'Orco stirò le labbra in un sorriso impacciato e teso.  
«Perdonami... mi sono fatto trasportare dall'adrenalina del momento» cercò di giustificarsi ma riuscì solo a guadagnarsi una dura occhiata dalla sua compagna.  
«Piuttosto... dovresti davvero andare a dormire. Domani dovremo andare fino al Gran Dirupo per verificare la situazione...» lo redarguì lei, tornando a parlare seriamente.  
«Lo so» borbottò l'Orco in tono cupo, sospirando pesantemente prima di muoversi per tornare a stendersi sotto le coperte «Spero solo che i fabbri possano cominciare il lavoro già stanotte... il tempo non è dalla nostra parte».  
«Già...» la sua partner si alzò e si spogliò, rimanendo completamente nuda dinanzi a lui senza fare una piega «E ogni minuto di riposo guadagnato è prezioso...».  
Nel momento stesso in cui la vide abbassarsi i pantaloni, Thrall dovette mordersi il labbro per impedirsi di emettere uno stupido verso di apprezzamento misto ad imbarazzo. Anche se si frequentavano come coppia ormai da tempo, ancora non si era abituato a vederla nuda e ogni volta finiva a comportarsi come un idiota.  
Si costrinse a non voltare altrove lo sguardo per non destare sospetti nella sua metà, anche se lo spettacolo stava facendo reagire il suo corpo in maniera non proprio adatta alla situazione generale in cui si trovavano al momento.  
Non aveva tempo per preoccuparsi dei suoi bassi istinti con la minaccia di Deathwing che incombeva all'orizzonte e gli sembrava assurdo che nonostante fosse perfettamente consapevole di ciò, il suo membro si fosse comunque preparato a ricercare un qualche tipo di attenzione.  
Con tutta la naturalezza del mondo, Jaina si lasciò scivolare sotto le coperte ad occupare una metà del letto, voltandosi su un fianco a guardarlo.  
Thrall rimase a fissarla per qualche momento con espressione inebetita.  
«Ti fa ancora male da qualche parte? Hai bisogno di più spazio? Lo sai che sono piccolina quindi posso lasciarti tutto lo spazio che ti serve...» e così dicendo si fece da parte, avvicinandosi al bordo del materasso.  
«A-ah no... non ne ho bisogno» si affrettò a rispondere il cacciatore, prendendola per un braccio e tirandola piano verso il centro del materasso «Vieni... pure più vicina...».  
Ciò detto si posizionò supino sotto le lenzuola, estendendo un braccio a circondare il corpo minuto della sua partner. Quest'ultima si spostò verso di lui, arrampicandosi prudentemente sulla sua enorme spalla per poi appoggiarcisi.  
«Se ti faccio male dimmelo» mise subito in chiaro l'Umana.  
«Le spalle non sono rimaste ustionate» fece presente lui, accennando un sorriso «Quindi dormi pure tranquilla».  
Udì Jaina ridacchiare, fatto che strappò anche a lui una mezza risata.  
La ragazza si sistemò meglio appoggiata contro di lui, quindi chiuse gli occhi. Avrebbe desiderato moltissimo poter avere con Thrall un rapporto sessuale, un po' perché era da tempo che non facevano l'amore e un po' perché sentiva la necessità di dimostrargli anche fisicamente quanto teneva a lui e alla sua salute. Voleva che sapesse che era preoccupata per il suo stato fisico più di chiunque altro nel Nuovo Mondo; tuttavia, era anche consapevole del fatto che Thrall non avrebbe voluto farlo in quel particolare momento. I suoi pensieri erano concentrati su ben altri problemi.  
Represse gli impulsi dettati dal suo istinto in fondo all'animo e cercò di svuotare la mente dai pensieri che l'affollavano, tentando di prendere sonno. Il respiro leggero e regolare del suo compagno indicava chiaramente che per lui addormentarsi non era stata un'impresa altrettanto difficile.

Thrall stavolta non si risvegliò grazie al piacevole aroma di cibo ma a causa di una pressione sul torace che lo stava praticamente soffocando e schiacciando contro il materasso.  
Cercò di muoversi per togliersi di dosso il misterioso fardello ma neanche la sua forza fisica da Orco fu sufficiente. A quel punto il suo istinto di sopravvivenza prese il sopravvento sul sonno e sulla stanchezza. Aprì di colpo gli occhi e sollevò le braccia come a voler colpire il suo nemico con i suoi grossi e pesanti pugni ma gli arti rimasero bloccati a mezz'aria e i suoi occhi azzurri si allargarono quando vide che a gravare sul suo torace e bloccargli il respiro era nientemeno che Jaina.  
La sua assistente era distesa prona sopra di lui ed era... diventata decisamente grande. Troppo grande non solo per i suoi standard ma anche per quelli della sua razza.  
Riconoscendola, l'Orco riuscì a non colpirla e abbandonare le sue iniziali violente intenzioni, abbassando le braccia.  
«Jaina...?!» esclamò perplesso, guardandola con espressione confusa. Era chiaro che non capisse la situazione.  
La giovane Umana lo guardò esibendosi in un sorriso perverso e inquietante e per un istante il cacciatore fu certo che nei suoi occhi brillasse una scintilla di bramosia.  
«Finalmente sei sveglio... non riuscivo più a farcela ad aspettare...» disse lei per contro, oscillando il bacino mentre si spostava più in basso, verso il suo inguine. Quando arrivò ad appoggiarsi ad esso, Thrall riuscì distintamente a percepire che tra le sue cosce c'era una notevole umidità, il che poteva avere solamente una spiegazione.  
Jaina si piegò su di lui e lo baciò avidamente, impedendogli di pronunciare in qualsivoglia modo la sua perplessità in merito a quanto stava accadendo. Thrall rimase stupito dalla forza e dalla meravigliosa sensazione che accompagnò quel bacio. Era quasi come se fosse la prima volta in assoluto che provava quel genere di contatto. Le sue labbra e quelle di Jaina si toccavano completamente e le sue zanne laterali accarezzavano appena le estremità della bocca della sua partner anziché essere larghe quasi quanto i suoi zigomi. La lingua di Jaina adesso era perfettamente in grado di varcare le due arcate dentali senza che rischiasse di finirci dentro con tutta la faccia. Era la prima volta che Thrall sperimentava come fosse sentirsi la lingua della sua partner che quasi gli arrivava alla gola ed era un'esperienza decisamente più eccitante dei baci a cui era abituato, anche se era ovvio che non l’avrebbe mai ammesso direttamente con lei.  
Durante il loro bacio, l'Orco non poté fare a meno di emettere diversi mugolii di piacere mentre l'Umana scendeva ancor più in basso, posizionandosi sul suo pene ed iniziando ad agitarsi su di esso con enfasi crescente. La sua perdita di umori era già abbondante, per cui lo sfregamento tra i loro corpi era tutto fuorché doloroso o spiacevole.  
In quelle condizioni il corpo di Thrall non ci mise molto a reagire nella maniera più logica e semplice: in men che non si dica, Jaina si ritrovò a strofinarsi volgarmente su un’erezione di tutto rispetto.  
A quel punto si staccò dalla bocca dell'Orco per raddrizzare il busto e fissare negli occhi il suo partner con un luccichio di malsano desiderio. Il cacciatore si produsse in un grugnito di totale disappunto e cercò di allungarsi per baciare nuovamente la sua metà. Non riusciva a capire come o perché il desiderio sessuale si fosse improvvisamente risvegliato in lui con tanta passione e forza, come un fuoco latente che fosse stato alimentato fino a sbocciare di nuovo tra le ceneri.  
Jaina sogghignò e rimase a distanza da lui, iniziando a mugolare e a godere in maniera palese e oscena. Thrall sentì crescere dentro una mancanza di appagamento che lo fece infuriare. Non si era mai arrabbiato così tanto in vita sua come in quel momento, era come se ogni emozione negativa e aggressiva fosse in qualche modo amplificata fino all'inverosimile. Perché stesse accadendo una cosa simile lo ignorava e il tumulto di sensazioni che lo stavano travolgendo non lo metteva nelle migliori condizioni per preoccuparsi di scoprirlo. Tutto ciò che gli interessava in quel frangente era avere lo stesso appagamento sessuale che Jaina gli stava negando per ottenere il proprio.  
In preda ad una specie di furia bestiale e primitiva, l'Orco emise un cupo ruggito e afferrò stoicamente le braccia nude della sua partner per poi disarcionarla dai suoi fianchi. Le sue dimensioni anomale resero più ardua l'impresa ma non impossibile, almeno non mentre era succube di quella rabbia animale. Quella specie di aggressione colse la ragazza completamente alla sprovvista, per cui non riuscì ad opporre la benché minima resistenza e cadde distesa su un fianco nella metà vuota del letto.  
Un incoerente gemito di rabbia e frustrazione le traboccò dalle labbra mentre tentava di rialzarsi per tornare sopra all'Orco; tuttavia, lui fu più lesto. Si mise carponi sul letto ad una velocità incredibile considerata la sua stazza. Afferrò le gambe della sua compagna e le sollevò, aprendole per poi infilarsi in mezzo ad esse.  
«Adesso tocca a me divertirmi» esclamò Thrall con voce arrochita per il forte desiderio. Nel dire ciò si prese con la mano dominante l'erezione - che a guardarla meglio a Jaina parve quasi sproporzionata in eccesso rispetto alla corporatura del suo compagno - e ne strusciò la cima tra le sue grandi labbra ormai fradice.  
L'Umana fremette senza essere in grado di contenere un sospiro strozzato, riposizionando le gambe in maniera da appoggiarle sulle ampie spalle dell'Orco. Le sue nuove dimensioni le davano modo di raggiungerle senza alcuna difficoltà, fatto che apprezzava particolarmente: si era sempre sentita un po' sminuita dalla sua ridotta stazza e adesso che per qualche strano scherzo del destino le era concessa l'opportunità di fare sesso "ad armi pari", voleva trarne il maggior profitto possibile. Non le importava neanche sapere se quella specie di stregoneria fosse temporanea o permanente, tutto ciò che voleva era fare sesso con Thrall.  
«Oh, sì... lo voglio dentro... entra dentro di me...!» lo supplicò Jaina, ansimando in maniera quasi dolorosa. Addirittura protese le braccia lungo i fianchi, andando a ghermire con i polpastrelli la carne ai lati della sua vagina per allargarla, invitandolo anche fisicamente a farsi avanti.  
L'Orco rise sommessamente, quasi con arroganza. Non era da lui un simile atteggiamento, eppure sentiva di non essere più completamente padrone di sé e delle sue azioni. Era come se il suo lato razionale fosse stato sepolto e confinato in un angolo remoto della sua coscienza e da lì fosse comunque in grado di assistere a ciò che il resto del suo corpo faceva, ma senza avere il potere di intervenire.  
«Esattamente ciò che volevo fare».  
Ciò detto, Thrall guidò la punta della sua erezione verso la vagina dell'Umana e la penetrò senza alcuna esitazione. La ragazza inarcò la schiena e cacciò un ululato di piacere prima di abbandonarsi di nuovo in mezzo alla matassa di coperte disfatte.  
L'Orco sentì il corpo di lei dischiudersi attorno alla sua erezione con estrema facilità mentre l'abbondanza di lubrificante gli consentiva di sgusciare all'interno senza provare dolore.  
Ora che Jaina era di dimensioni paragonabili alle sue non aveva più necessità di prestare attenzione ad ogni spinta e movimento che faceva e ciò significava che poteva godersi a pieno l'amplesso senza alcuna preoccupazione. Era come un sogno che diveniva realtà.  
Sospirò pesantemente percependo il calore del corpo di Jaina che accoglieva il suo pene turgido e poi iniziò a muoversi. L'impellente desiderio di arrivare a sperimentare l'apice del piacere si scontrò con il naturale istinto a trattenersi per verificare che non stesse forzando troppo la mano e allo stesso tempo godersi più a lungo il piacere carnale derivante da quell'insolito rapporto.  
Come risultato dei suoi due impulsi in contrasto, le spinte dell'Orco risultarono essere un'alternanza tra colpi rapidi e profondi e oscillazioni più morbide e volte a muovere l'erezione dentro di lei in maniera da ottenere il massimo piacere possibile.  
Jaina d'altro canto si stava godendo almeno quanto lui l'amplesso a giudicare dai versi che emetteva quasi senza posa. Sembrava incapace di riprender fiato senza gemere accoratamente non meno di un paio di volte. Le sue gambe fremevano mentre le spostava a cingere l'ampio busto di Thrall, utilizzandolo come ancora per aggiustare l'angolazione del bacino rispetto alla sua erezione.  
«Ah... sì...» mugolò la femmina dopo pochi minuti, reclinando all'indietro la testa e stringendo con entrambe le mani le coperte.  
Thrall non si rese conto del suo orgasmo immediatamente ma solo quando la muscolatura della sua vagina cominciò a contrarsi ritmicamente e con forza attorno alla sua erezione. Grugnì di sorpresa e si piegò in avanti, appoggiandosi con entrambe le mani ai lati del corpo della sua partner mentre cominciava a spingere con maggior foga.  
Gemiti di smodato piacere fuoriuscirono dalla sua gola nei pochi secondi che precedettero il suo orgasmo, che fu invece accompagnato da una specie di grido bestiale di sollievo. Continuò a muoversi dentro Jaina, pompandole dentro tutto il suo seme senza la minima paura: essendo di razze diverse, era biologicamente impossibile che il suo sperma riuscisse ad ingravidarla, consentendo quindi alla coppia di fare l'amore senza doversi preoccupare di prendere precauzioni.  
La ragazza sospirò quando percepì lo sperma del suo compagno riempirla. Finalmente poteva riuscire a prenderlo tutto dentro senza doversi interrompere perché le doleva l'addome per l'eccessivo riempimento. In condizioni normali già un'eiaculazione per lei era più che sufficiente; in quel caso invece aveva ancora spazio ed aveva tutta l'intenzione di utilizzarlo a pieno. Era talmente tanta la sua libido in quel momento che si sarebbe volentieri sentita male a furia di essere riempita dagli orgasmi di Thrall pur di raggiungere la totale soddisfazione sessuale.  
«Oh, continua... non fermarti!» lo implorò la femmina, allungando le mani per stringere le grosse braccia del suo partner.  
«Non avevo intenzione di farlo comunque» sogghignò l'Orco con espressione arrogante, riprendendo a muoversi con foga.  
Jaina si allungò per baciarlo di nuovo e lui spostò le braccia in modo da posizionare entrambe le mani sulle sue natiche, stringendole e aiutandola a muoversi in coordinazione con lui. Il desiderio sessuale pulsava ancora forte dentro di loro e le loro membra intrecciate si muovevano sempre più freneticamente alla ricerca dell'appagamento.  
Gli orgasmi di Jaina si fecero sempre più frequenti e abbondanti mentre quelli di Thrall divennero sempre più rari ma rimasero stranamente copiosi. Sotto il suo addome iniziò ben presto a sentire la pressione del ventre gonfio di seme della sua metà, fatto che lo invogliava sempre di più ad andare avanti. Anche per l'Umana la sensazione di pienezza che percepiva era uno stimolo a proseguire nel loro amplesso. Non era mai stata così bene come lo era in quel momento.  
Era quasi surreale come la quantità di sperma che le appesantiva l'addome non le desse minimamente fastidio né dolore ma solo un maggiore desiderio di averne altro. Era come se fare sesso alimentasse ulteriormente la sua lussuria, in un circolo vizioso e senza fine; tuttavia, a lei di capire la ragione di tutto ciò non importava. L'unica cosa importante era continuare finché non fosse stata soddisfatta... esattamente come per Thrall.  
E così i minuti si trasformarono rapidamente in ore mentre i loro corpi sudati continuavano a muoversi e le loro bocche avide continuavano a cercarsi.

Non erano molte le volte in cui Thrall riusciva a sognare qualcosa e a ricordarselo al risveglio. Solitamente l'Orco continuava a percepire una sensazione piacevole o meno al momento in cui si svegliava a seconda del tipo di sogno che aveva avuto e niente di più. In quel caso invece il cacciatore aveva addirittura l'impressione che la sua erezione fosse ancora infilata in un antro morbido e caldo come poteva essere la vagina della sua partner. Era incredibile come certi sogni potessero dare vita a sensazioni tanto vivide anche una volta terminati.  
«Thrall? S-svegliati per favore...».  
La voce esitante ed incrinata di Jaina riuscì a penetrare il leggero velo che separava ancora l'Orco dalla veglia vera e propria. Quest’ultimo aprì di scatto le palpebre e si ritrovò a fissare il viso dell'Umana, distorto da una smorfia di dolore mista ad imbarazzo. Le sue guance erano di un rosa molto tendente al rosso, più del solito, e la ragione si trovava esattamente tra loro due: entrambe le mani di Jaina erano appoggiate sul suo ventre, grosso, rotondo e stranamente rigido al tatto. Come se ciò non fosse abbastanza, la sua assistente era chiaramente più grande di quanto ricordasse.  
D'istinto il cacciatore cercò di allontanarsi da lei, visto che era seduta sopra di lui; tuttavia, così facendo non ottenne niente che non fosse metterla in agitazione.  
«F-fermo! Non muoverti, non riuscirei a resistere!» gemette l'Umana in preda ad un momentaneo panico.  
Il leggero movimento servì a far percepire al cacciatore che la sua erezione si trovava all'interno di Jaina. La situazione in cui si ritrovò coinvolto senza alcun preavviso ebbe su Thrall lo stesso effetto di una vera e propria doccia fredda. La consapevolezza si impadronì di lui in maniera ineluttabile, arroventando le sue guance come tizzoni ardenti e rendendo la sua faccia di un bel verde acceso.  
«L-lo abbiamo fatto per davvero stanotte?!» esclamò esterrefatto e confuso.  
Jaina rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo, boccheggiando senza riuscire a formulare una sola parola; dopodiché la rabbia esplose in lei come una bomba.  
«O-ovviamente! Come sarei finita qui così altrimenti?!» sbottò indignata, picchiando con un pugno sul suo ampio pettorale fasciato. Fortunatamente le sue ustioni erano già quasi del tutto guarite - senz’altro per merito dei medicamenti offerti da Hamuul - altrimenti un colpo del genere gli avrebbe potuto far parecchio male, specialmente considerato che ora Jaina era grossa quanto lui.  
«Q-quindi... tu eri… sei davvero... gigante... e-e io... io ti sono saltato addosso e... e...».  
Se fosse stato fisicamente possibile, in quel momento dalle orecchie di Thrall sarebbero uscite volute di fumo a pressione nel vano tentativo di far tornare nella norma la temperatura del suo corpo, che per il crescente disagio e imbarazzo stava continuando ad aumentare.  
Tutto quello che pensava di aver sognato era successo davvero e la prova era dinanzi a lui in tutta la sua ineluttabilità. La sua mente lavorava febbrilmente per ricostruire ogni dettaglio dei suoi ricordi e ricomporre il puzzle dei fatti di quella notte. Più memorie rimetteva insieme e più sentiva aprirsi dentro di lui una voragine di vergogna. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonarsi quel che aveva fatto né il modo barbaro in cui si era comportato con la sua compagna.  
«I-io... sono mortificato» disse alla fine, non sapendo bene da dove iniziare.  
L'Umana scosse la testa come per rimproverarlo.  
«Non devi essere dispiaciuto... sì, insomma... è stato fantastico per me» spiegò accennando un sorrisetto un po' teso «... e penso lo sia stato anche per te...» e così dicendo si accarezzò il ventre rotondo.  
«Sì, è stato... molto bello... ma non ero in me e non ero in grado di controllare i miei istinti...» ammise Thrall a mezza voce, con fare colpevole.  
«Se è per questo, nemmeno io...» disse la ragazza per tutta risposta, ed era chiaro come il sole che stesse cercando di alleviare il suo disagio.  
«In effetti... non capisco proprio a cosa sia dovuta tutta questa situazione» soggiunse poco dopo, assumendo un'aria pensosa «Non ho mangiato niente di strano e non siamo incappati in piante anomale o altre cose che possano avermi causato questo effetto...».  
L'Orco si strinse nelle ampie spalle, rivolgendole un'espressione perplessa prima di commentare: «Pensi che dovremmo cercare la fonte di questa anomalia per farti tornare normale...?».  
Jaina stava per replicare quando entrambi udirono chiaramente la serratura della porta scattare. Istintivamente si voltarono verso l'ingresso proprio mentre il battente veniva aperto e nello stipite si materializzavano tre figure familiari.  
«Che vi avevo detto? So come scassin- _oh, per gli Antenati_!» esclamò Garona, ancora mezza piegata e con un paio di ferretti in mano, chiaramente gli strumenti che aveva utilizzato per forzare la porta.  
Dietro di lei si trovavano Thalyssra ed Ebyssian. Tra i due solamente la Nobile Oscura condivise lo shock della reazione della compagna di caccia.  
«Non immaginavo che...! Oddio perdonateci!» gemette mentre si apprestava a coprirsi gli occhi «Garona non fissarli!».  
Thrall cacciò un gemito strozzato e cercò di coprire se stesso e la sua partner con le coperte ma così facendo riuscì solo a strappare dei mugolii di dolore alla povera Jaina, costretta a cercare di rimanere in equilibrio su di lui senza agitarsi troppo per via dell'addome gonfio.  
L'unico che in tutto ciò rimase calmo fu Ebyssian. Il finto Tauren non giustificò la sua presenza lì né tentò di scusarsi per l'irruzione. I suoi occhi andarono immediatamente a posarsi sul medaglione d'oro che si trovava sul comodino di fianco al letto.  
«Perché l'avete spostato dall'interno del camino?!» sbottò in tono di rimprovero, sovrastando con la sua voce profonda il caos prodotto da tutti gli altri. Nessuno tuttavia gli prestò attenzione.  
Visto che la situazione pareva essere arrivata ad una fase di pietoso stallo, Ebyssian decise di intervenire in prima persona per sistemare le cose, dato che - a quanto pareva - era l'unico ad aver intuito cosa fosse accaduto.  
Superò Garona e Thalyssra e varcò la soglia, quindi chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.  
«Rimanete fuori, sareste solo d'intralcio!» esclamò, prima di avvicinarsi lentamente al letto in cui Thrall e Jaina si trovavano ancora, protetti in piccola parte dalle coperte «Ora per favore calmatevi voi due, posso aiutarvi a sistemare le cose... ma dovrete collaborare entrambi!» disse, tentando di suonare autorevole.  
Le sue parole riuscirono effettivamente a far breccia nel principio di panico che si era impadronito della coppia nel vedere la loro intimità violata in un momento così peculiare e delicato.  
«Tu... davvero sei in grado di sistemare tutto?» domandò Thrall speranzoso, allungando il collo per poter guardare direttamente in faccia il suo interlocutore «Jaina tornerà delle sue normali dimensioni...?».  
«Sì» confermò senza alcuna esitazione Ebyssian, rafforzando la sua risposta con un solenne cenno della grande testa cornuta «... ma prima dobbiamo svuotarla di tutto il seme che ha dentro. Se tornasse normale ancora così piena... temo esploderebbe».  
L'annuncio fu dato lentamente ma Ebyssian non sapeva come altro fare per addolcire la pillola e girarci intorno avrebbe con ogni probabilità smorzato troppo la gravità delle conseguenze. Doveva essere certo che capissero, altrimenti non sarebbero stati attenti e collaborativi quanto era necessario.  
Jaina emise un gemito di terrore piuttosto acuto considerato il suo normale timbro vocale.  
«Che cosa?! Oddio non è possibile! Non può essere vero!» disse, iniziando a farsi prendere nuovamente dal panico.  
Per fortuna Thrall non fu altrettanto suscettibile alla notizia appena ricevuta. Protese entrambe le mani e strinse dolcemente le braccia della sua metà, scuotendola appena per poi trattenerla immobile mentre diceva: «Non succederà. Ebyssian ci aiuterà a non farlo accadere... ma devi rimanere calma, d'accordo?».  
L'Umana si morse il labbro inferiore. Gli occhi azzurri le luccicavano ma trattenne le lacrime. Mai come in quel momento aveva avuto paura a causa del suo amore per Thrall né tantomeno per il giusto e ovvio desiderio di fare l'amore insieme a lui.  
«Va bene... sì, ho capito» replicò con voce appena tremante, prima di girarsi verso Ebyssian e domandare: «Cosa dobbiamo fare?».  
«Devi far uscire tutto il seme che hai dentro...» rispose semplicemente il finto Tauren, come se fosse la cosa più elementare del mondo.  
«Va bene ma non posso farlo qui! In che condizioni ridurrei il letto?!» protestò la ragazza in tono imbarazzato e indispettito, come se le avesse appena proposto di fare qualcosa di assurdo e indecente.  
Thrall le rivolse un'occhiata al limite tra il perplesso e l'incredulo.  
«Davvero ti preoccupi delle condizioni del mio letto in un momento come questo...?» domandò, senza sapere esattamente che cosa pensare del suo elenco di priorità.  
«Be', sì... non voglio ricoprirmi di ulteriore vergogna dopo quello che è già accaduto... e disastrare le tue coperte sarebbe quasi peggiore dell'essere sorpresi in questo stato da Garona e Thalyssra...» espose Jaina in tono deciso. Pareva inamovibile nella sua scelta.  
«E... quindi cosa proponi come alternativa?» volle sapere a quel punto Thrall.  
Pur rimanendo in silenzio a seguire il loro scambio di battute, anche Ebyssian condivideva la stessa curiosità dell'Orco.  
«In questo alloggio c'è il bagno, no?» puntualizzò l'Umana, alzando gli occhi verso il cielo con aria vagamente esasperata «Basterà che tu mi accompagni fin lì... senza tirar fuori la tua erezione dal mio corpo...».  
Il suo partner rimase a fissarla per qualche momento, senza proferir parola, al che lei insistette: «... dovrebbe funzionare, giusto? Andrà bene anche la vasca...».  
«I-io...» Thrall sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi. Non era certo di riuscire a farcela ad esaudire la richiesta della sua compagna; tuttavia, non si sarebbe tirato indietro senza almeno provarci. Se era così che voleva risolvere la questione, avrebbe cercato di aiutarla a farlo. In fin dei conti, era anche colpa sua e della sua incapacità di autocontrollarsi se erano finiti in quella situazione.  
«... d'accordo, faremo come vuoi tu» concesse dopo alcuni secondi di riflessione.  
Ebyssian si mosse a prendere l'Anima del Drago. Pur essendo un medaglione di notevoli dimensioni anche rispetto a quelle della sua forma attuale, riuscì a sollevarlo con estrema facilità, come se non pesasse niente.  
«Vi prego di sbrigarvi, mi occuperò io di tenere vicino a voi l'amuleto per non far scemare l'effetto prima che abbiate finito...» disse, al che la coppia lo fissò con sguardi atterriti.  
«Stai dicendo che... è stato quello a farmi diventare così grande?!» domandò Jaina.  
Thrall tacque mentre il suo pensiero tornava a quando aveva trovato Ebyssian e alle anomale dimensioni della Rathian che gli aveva rubato il medaglione. Anche lei era diventata più grossa, oltre ad essere divenuta più aggressiva... e piena di libido verso il loro ospite. A quel punto ebbe una specie di illuminazione che pareva essere in grado di spiegare cosa era avvenuto durante la notte in maniera semplice e lineare. Si diede dello stupido per non aver collegato prima gli avvenimenti; d'altro canto, le sue priorità erano cambiate diverse volte nelle ultime ore.  
«La Rathian che te lo aveva sottratto era diventata più grossa e... stava cercando di avere un rapporto sessuale con te! Allora quel medaglione... è in grado di fare anche questo?!» si aggiunse l'Orco, desideroso di sapere se la sua deduzione fosse effettivamente corretta.  
Jaina sbatté gli occhi con perplessità udendo le parole del suo partner e rimase in attesa della risposta di Ebyssian con trepidazione. Per sua fortuna, questa non tardò molto ad arrivare: «L'Anima del Drago è un oggetto che potenzia chi vi rimane a lungo in contatto sotto molteplici aspetti... ma devo essere sincero, è la prima volta che delle razze mortali ne subiscono gli effetti. Forse in questo universo funziona in maniera diversa...».  
Il finto Tauren scosse il capo solennemente e sospirò con palese rammarico.  
«Mi dispiace non avervi potuto mettere in guardia dai suoi poteri in tempo, avrei potuto impedire che questo increscioso incidente si verificasse...» soggiunse. Dal modo di parlare era chiaro che fosse sinceramente mortificato per la sua mancanza di utilità, per questo gli altri due decisero di non infierire oltre su di lui, tenendo per loro stessi la rabbia che li aveva invasi durante la sua ultima spiegazione.  
«Stai comunque aiutando adesso...» disse Jaina.  
«Se non ne eri al corrente non avevi modo di renderci partecipi del rischio che correvamo...» soggiunse Thrall.  
Ebyssian rivolse loro un blando sorriso, quindi l'Umana prese di nuovo la parola: «Adesso cominciamo a muoverci verso il bordo del materasso... piano piano...».  
Spostarsi rimanendo praticamente sdraiato, trascinando il proprio peso usando quasi esclusivamente le gambe e le braccia fu per l'Orco molto più complicato di quanto preventivato, specialmente a causa della coordinazione forzata con i movimenti di Jaina. In quel momento gli avrebbe davvero fatto comodo riaverla delle sue dimensioni originarie: in tal caso l'avrebbe semplicemente potuta prendere, sollevare e trasportare fino al bagno senza alcuna difficoltà. Nella realtà dei fatti avrebbero dovuto muoversi a stretto contatto fino a destinazione.  
La parte più semplice fu l'atto dell'alzarsi in piedi fine a se stesso: una volta in posizione eretta poterono constatare che nonostante le dimensioni accresciute, Jaina rimaneva ancora più bassa dell'Orco, seppur di poco, per cui dovette mettersi in punta di piedi per evitare che l'erezione di lui uscisse fuori. Per impedire che le grazie di lei fossero tutte in bella vista, il suo compagno tolse la coperta dal letto e gliela posò sulle spalle.  
Adesso erano l'uno dirimpetto all'altra, gli addomi a stretto contatto. Thrall era quello rivolto verso la porta del bagno.  
«Ora tocca a te, guidami» gli disse l'Umana «Non spingermi troppo però... già così premi piuttosto forte sulla mia pancia...».  
«Scusami... cercherò di fare il più in fretta possibile...» rispose lui, posandole le mani sui fianchi «Appoggia i piedi sopra i miei».  
Jaina esaudì la sua richiesta senza esitazioni, quindi si aggrappò al suo torace per rimanere in equilibrio in quella nuova posizione.  
Nonostante l'evidente desiderio di sbrigarsi, Thrall riuscì a far sì che i loro goffi movimenti fossero piuttosto coordinati. Solo sui primi passi la sua partner finì con lo sbilanciarsi verso di lui, schiacciando di conseguenza il proprio corpo contro il suo in maniera dolorosa.  
L'Orco l'accompagnò oltre la soglia del bagno, seguito da vicino da Ebyssian e dall'Anima del Drago. Mai come in quel momento fu grato con se stesso per la sua decisione di posizionare la vasca direttamente davanti alla porta della stanza. Gli bastò semplicemente muovere alcuni passi oltre la soglia, fino a che le cosce di Jaina non sfiorarono il lato più corto della vasca.  
«Ora ti aiuto a scendere dentro...» le disse in tono garbato.  
Allargò pian piano le gambe, quindi si chinò in avanti lasciando che Jaina si aggrappasse a lui per non cadere all'indietro facendosi male. Con entrambe le mani si appoggiò sul bordo della vasca, in modo da avere un più solido sostegno per aiutare la sua partner in quella delicata fase.  
La ragazza a quel punto si tolse la coperta, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento prima di sedersi completamente sulla ceramica fredda, rabbrividendo appena.  
«Scendi, io ti vengo dietro finché posso» la rassicurò l'Orco.  
L'Umana si lasciò scivolare all'indietro lentamente, fino a che il suo peso non fu quasi del tutto oltre il bordo. A quel punto si sentì cadere all'indietro di colpo e Thrall l'afferrò tempestivamente, trattenendola con un braccio.  
«Ora esco... ma ti aiuto ad arrivare sul fondo...» l'avvertì premurosamente lui.  
L'Umana annuì con un frettoloso gesto del capo. In quella posizione particolare l'addome rigonfio le doleva moltissimo ma non voleva lamentarsene col suo partner, temendo di apparire ingrata per tutto l'aiuto che le aveva dato nell'arrivare fin lì.  
Thrall guidò il braccio verso il basso, accompagnando la sua assistente sul fondo della vasca. Contemporaneamente ritrasse il bacino con un movimento talmente lento che a Jaina quasi parve di essere lei a star spingendo fuori la sua erezione.  
Non appena questa cominciò ad uscire percepì il liquido all'interno della sua vagina premere per uscire. Cercò di contenerlo ma solo per pochi dolorosissimi secondi, il tempo che al cacciatore servì per far sì che il suo fondoschiena arrivasse quasi a toccare il pavimento della vasca.  
Con un gemito misto di dolore e sollievo, Jaina si staccò in tutta fretta da lui aggrappandosi con ambedue le mani ai bordi e rilasciò la muscolatura della sua vagina. Con un rumore non proprio piacevole, l'enorme quantità di seme che conteneva si riversò all'esterno, imbrattandole le gambe e scorrendo fino allo scarico.  
Thrall era ancora in piedi e fissava il suo pene mezzo duro con cipiglio perplesso: non gli era mai parso di avere degli attributi di dimensioni tanto notevoli. Probabilmente l'Anima del Drago aveva avuto degli effetti anche sul suo apparato riproduttivo, seppur - grazie al cielo - non l'avesse fatto crescere come era invece accaduto a Jaina. Non avrebbe saputo dire perché l'effetto su loro due era stato tanto diverso; tuttavia, immaginava che per questa domanda Ebyssian non avrebbe potuto fornire delle risposte esaustive, perciò decise di lasciar perdere.  
«P-per favore... ah! N-non guardatemi...» gemette Jaina, coprendosi con entrambe le braccia i seni e chiudendo le cosce mentre il seme ancora scorreva fuori da lei producendo rumori imbarazzanti.  
Thrall distolse lo sguardo.  
«C-certamente... ti apro l'acqua, penso vorrai darti una lavata quando sarà finito...» disse, ruotando la manopola dell'acqua in modo che iniziasse a fuoriuscire dal rubinetto con flusso abbondante e costante.  
«Non appena avrai finito allontanerò l'Anima del Drago e gli effetti dovrebbero iniziare subito a sparire...» spiegò Ebyssian. Con la coda dell'occhio, Thrall vide che pur essendosi avvicinato alla vasca dava loro le spalle. Apprezzava molto la sua discrezione.  
Jaina emise un verso per comunicare che aveva capito. La sua attenzione era tutta rivolta allo svuotamento della sua vagina. Non aveva mai dovuto umiliarsi in quella maniera prima di allora, dato che Thrall non si era mai lasciato andare come quella notte. Ricordava bene quanto le fosse piaciuto allora ma adesso un po' si pentiva di non averlo fermato prima che si arrivasse a tanto.  
Le occorse un po' di concentrazione per riuscire a rilasciare i muscoli vaginali, permettendo al liquido di fuoriuscire liberamente, dato che il suo impulso predominante era quello di spingere fuori con la forza il seme del suo compagno fino a svuotarsene.  
Sperava davvero che quell'incidente non pregiudicasse il rapporto che aveva con Thrall: già l'Orco era molto preoccupato ogni volta che interagivano in maniera intima anche quando lei gli assicurava che non le stava facendo alcun male. Da quel momento in avanti sarebbe stato iperprotettivo nei suoi riguardi e forse non si sarebbe mai più davvero rilassato e goduto la loro relazione. Erano pensieri che Jaina non riusciva ad allontanare dalla sua testa pur avendo altre cose di cui preoccuparsi con maggiore priorità.  
Il suo ventre si stava sgonfiando piuttosto rapidamente, il che per lei era una vera e propria gioia. Il dolore per la posizione in cui si trovava stava scemando altrettanto velocemente, permettendole di rimanere seduta con la schiena dritta senza problemi.  
«È... quasi finito...» sospirò dopo alcuni minuti, costringendosi ad alzare la voce e parlare in tono meno esitante e imbarazzato per farsi sentire da Ebyssian sopra il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva.  
«Allora procedo» replicò quest'ultimo.  
Thrall udì il rumore dei pesanti zoccoli del Tauren che si allontanava, segno che stava uscendo dal bagno. A quel punto non poté fare a meno di cedere all'impulso di controllare che Jaina stesse meglio.  
Stava per voltarsi a guardare quando un rombo terrificante fece tremare letteralmente la struttura. Dalla portata della scossa pareva che stesse per verificarsi un'eruzione vulcanica o che la terra stesse per spaccarsi sotto di loro. Jaina cacciò un gridolino strozzato di terrore e Thrall d'impulso corse verso la finestra del bagno, dalla quale si aveva una visuale sopraelevata di tutta Astera.  
Il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene: il cielo era diventato rosso come il sangue e all'orizzonte Thrall vide distintamente una specie di enorme nube nera sollevarsi dai picchi della Landa dei Cristalli e librarsi nella volta celeste. Dalla cappa nera fuoriuscirono un paio di temibili ali di wyvern completamente nere che diradarono il fumo con un semplice battito, rivelando la creatura cui appartenevano.  
Il cacciatore rimase impietrito dinanzi alla scena: pur essendo estremamente lontana sull'orizzonte, la bestia era chiaramente visibile da Astera, fatto che non lasciava alcun dubbio sulle sue dimensioni. Somigliava molto ad Ebyssian per le fattezze del corpo; tuttavia, qualsivoglia similitudine si fermava lì: al posto di normali scaglie nere aveva attaccate addosso quelle che erano senza alcun dubbio gigantesche placche di un metallo nero e opaco. La luce sembrava rifuggire il contatto con quel terribile materiale, rendendo di fatto la creatura ancora più oscura. Tra le fessure delle placche si intravedeva quella che aveva tutta l'aria di essere magma incandescente che ricopriva tutto il suo corpo.  
Un ruggito sconquassò l'aria, costringendo Thrall e Jaina a tapparsi le orecchie con le mani per evitare che i loro timpani esplodessero.  
«MORTALI! Avete preso ciò che mi appartiene di diritto!» tuonò una voce echeggiante all'interno della testa di tutti quanti gli abitanti di Astera «E per questo affronto... voi tutti BRUCERETE!».  
A quel punto la creatura si librò in alto nel cielo e cominciò a volare verso Astera ad alta velocità.  
«Cosa... che cos'è?! Chi sta parlando?!» urlò la ragazza in preda al terrore, cercando di sovrastare il frastuono nella sua testa per farsi udire da Thrall.  
Il suo sforzo andò a vuoto; tuttavia, la sua domanda trovò comunque risposta. Ebyssian rientrò in bagno di corsa e gridò: «Deathwing è arrivato!».  
Thrall e Jaina si voltarono entrambi nella sua direzione, gli occhi sgranati come se non riuscissero a credere a ciò che stava dicendo. L'allarmismo e il panico che il finto Tauren recava stampati in faccia però non potevano essere dovuti a nient'altro.  
Il primo a riprendersi dalla scioccante notizia fu l'Orco.  
«Doveva esserci più tempo! Quel mostro sta puntando verso Astera!» urlò.  
«Sta seguendo la scia di energia dell'Anima del Drago» disse Ebyssian «Se noi...».  
«Dobbiamo portarla via di qua. Dobbiamo andare al Gran Dirupo!» lo interruppe prontamente Thrall, correndo verso di lui e spingendolo da parte per tornare nella sua stanza a prepararsi. Aveva bisogno di assemblare l'armatura con la più alta resistenza al fuoco possibile in pochissimo tempo. Era certo che il solo avvicinarsi a quella mostruosità alata sarebbe stato ancora più pericoloso che cacciare una Lunastra.  
Non aveva abbastanza tempo per prendere in considerazione i pro e i contro di ogni pezzo di equipaggiamento che aveva, per cui cercò di fare le scelte migliori in base a ciò che ricordava di possedere.  
Una volta che si fu vestito, afferrò il suo enorme martello e lo fissò alle cinghie che gli pendevano dal retro della cintura.  
«Ti condurrò io al Gran Dirupo. Arriveremo più in fretta» intervenne Ebyssian, avvicinandosi all'Orco con espressione cupa ma decisa.  
«Thrall! Non puoi andare da solo!» esclamò Jaina, affacciandosi alla porta del bagno. Era fradicia ma era di nuovo delle sue normali dimensioni. Tremava appena ma la sua espressione era determinata.  
«Tu non puoi venire. È troppo pericoloso e servi qui per organizzare le difese nel caso quella mostruosità riesca a fuggire dal Gran Dirupo» rispose frettolosamente Thrall.  
«Io e le altre siamo riusciti a rimettere in sesto alcune delle vostre macchine d'assedio danneggiate laggiù» fece presente Ebyssian «Non sarà così facile riuscire a fuggire per lui».  
Il cacciatore annuì, quindi andò velocemente da Jaina e le diede un bacio sulle labbra.  
«Tornerò presto. Tu preparati e raggiungi gli altri cacciatori. Fai attenzione» le disse in tono dolce.  
«Certo che tornerai presto... e noi saremo tutti qui ad aspettarti per sapere tutto sulla caccia. Sarà bene che tu torni con una bella storia da raccontarci!» replicò Jaina, picchiandogli un pettorale con il pugno chiuso. Il suo tono voleva essere scherzoso ma la sua voce era incrinata e tremula e i suoi occhi azzurri luccicavano per le lacrime che stava evidentemente sforzandosi di trattenere.  
Thrall le sorrise con fare rassicurante.  
«Sicuro, te lo prometto» replicò, annuendo con un secco gesto del capo.  
«Andiamo, stiamo perdendo tempo» intervenne Ebyssian in tono drammatico. Si era avvicinato alla terrazza sul lato opposto della stanza insieme all'Anima del Drago, che aveva deposto ai suoi piedi.  
Thrall andò verso di lui mentre il finto Tauren veniva avvolto da una nube nera che si ingrandì fino a coprire quasi tutta la terrazza e che venne dissipata da un colpo d'ali. Adesso Ebyssian si trovava di nuovo nella sua forma originaria, che lo costrinse a sollevarsi rapidamente in volo poiché la terrazza era divenuta troppo piccola per lui. Rimase sospeso a poca altezza dal pavimento, protendendo le zampe anteriori per afferrare l'Anima del Drago e consentire al cacciatore di arrampicarsi sul suo dorso.  
Con incredibile agilità per l'ingombrante armatura che aveva indosso, l'Orco riuscì a salire sopra il wyvern nero, quindi si sistemò in maniera tale da non dar fastidio all'attaccatura delle sue ali.  
«Andiamo» esclamò risoluto.  
Con un ruggito, Ebyssian si librò nel cielo e virò nella stessa direzione da cui Deathwing si stava avvicinando.  
Jaina tornò nel bagno per osservare i due che si allontanavano, sperando che riuscissero ad arrivare al Gran Dirupo prima che la terrificante mostruosità di magma e metallo superasse il canyon.  
«Buona fortuna ad entrambi» mormorò, cominciando a sistemarsi frettolosamente per poter raggiungere il resto della popolazione di Astera.  
In cuor suo temeva che quel giorno avrebbe segnato per il Nuovo Mondo un infausto punto di svolta.


End file.
